The Path Of The Chosen
by ThatRandomGuy71
Summary: Jon never expected much out of life other than abuse and neglect. As a result, he kept to himself. he worked on a way to leave this world to go to another. He never had faith in himself. He didn't expect to have success, but thats what he wished for. just one thing though, his wish came true. My first story so please review. I'll try to update as much as I can. i suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

TRG71: Hey guys, this is my first story.

Shade: I wouldn't read this shit if I were you… IT SUCKS.

TRG71: SHADE, HOW DARE YOU! *puts shade in her pokéball*

Anyway I hope you like it

I, ThatRandomGuy71, do not own Pokémon, it belongs to its owners, goddamn luck Satoshi… I only own my OCs

xXxXxXx

All journeys that came to be were small at one point. They began with an idea or reason that had motivation, and became an adventure. These journeys can spark dreams; some never come true, while others become reality.

xXxXxXx

16 year old Jonathan Mathews, or Jon for short, was a unique young man. He was about 6'5 and weighed about 212 lbs. he had tan skin, black hair, and broad shoulders. he had the build of a bodybuilder, yet most considered him to be the gentle giant. He wanted to fit in with the average crowd but he had a feature that always made him separate from the crowd, blood red eyes. People being people, they hated him because he wasn't like them, he was different. His own parents hated him, they beat him and refused to take care of him, they always told him " Why can't you be like your older brother and get a job in the NFL. He tried sports but found that he just didn't have the heart to play. He was really good, as the coach told him. He decided to take care of himself. He started by getting one job, then another, and another, until he had enough to completely support himself. Having his own money, he decided the way it was spent. Aside from buying the occasional video game, he spent all of his money on his research, photon research. He tried his hardest to create a macro-photon molecule. This photon could supply the world with an unlimited amount of energy, while removing all waste products, and still being pollution free and the molecule would be about the size of a child's toy marble. He had several hobbies, most of which were esoteric. One that he did was very well known, he played Pokémon. He loved the game Pokémon; the idea of another sentient being enthralled him. That game was what he played in his childhood, the game that helped shape his personality. Playing the game every night had its effects though. It made him a dreamer. Every night he dreamed that he could leave his worthless human life and somehow find a way to get into the dimension of Pokémon, and every day, his hopes were crushed… Until the day when it happened.

xXxXxXx

"BEEEEEEEEP, BEEEEEEEEEP, BEEEEEE-WHACK!" the alarm screamed in the annoying way that all alarm clocks. And as a result of this beeping, Jon was awakened. He slammed his fist onto the snooze button, almost breaking the alarm clock in his fit of morning anger.

"GOD, I hate that thing." Said Jon as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. This was the average start of every day. Then Jon stood up and stretched, cracking his back and neck.

"Aaaahhh," he said, enjoying the feeling of the popping of his spine. He went into his bathroom and turned on the water. He took off his clothes and hopped in the shower. He started with a hot shower to clean himself off. Then he changed the water from hot to cold, instantly waking himself up in the process.

"S-s-s-so c-c-c-cold," he shivered

He exited the shower and dried himself off. He wrapped the towel around his waist and went into his room. He went to his drawer and put on some boxers and jeans. Then he had to decide between three shirts, his Charlie Sheen troll face, The Magikarp shirt (on the back it says, "Splash, the only move with a 1:1000 chance of a one hit KO), or his shirt that said "Yo mamma so fat that when she uses the move splash, it actually does damage". He promptly chose the troll face shirt. Then he combed his hair, and went downstairs into the kitchen to make himself some breakfast.

As he arrived in the kitchen he noticed bottles of alcohol on the floor. Being naturally curious, he followed the trail. It eventually led into the living room where his father was sitting on the couch. His father looked at him with a disgusted stare.

"What are you looking at, you stupid bastard," his father sneered, " Get the hell outta here or be ready to get the shit beaten out of you."

Jon looked at his feet. "Sorry sir," he said.

"I don't need your goddamn apology," his father lectured, " Now, SCRAM."

At this Jon went back to the kitchen as quickly as he could. He grabbed some bread and put it in the toaster. Then he remembered something.

" Crap, I almost forgot…" he said as he ran back to his room.

He went to the desk he had in his room. He slid back a secret panel on the underside and pressed a button. There was a slight click and pop from the bottom drawer. He opened the drawer. As he did, a cloud of nitrogen and CO2 rose. He pulled out a small black shiny box. He proceeded to place it on a small clear platform on his desk and turned on the computer. He frowned as he read the screen:

Energy levels: Low

"Like usual" he grumbled, "this stupid piece of junk never works."

He than smelled the smoke.

"SHIT, I forgot about the toast!"

He heard his fathers' angry voice.

"YOU DUMBASS, I OUGHT TO KICK YOUR ASS!"

He ran from the room and forgot to replace the photon holder to its rightful place, AND he failed to see that as he left the screen changed to read:

Energy levels: unstable

"Todays lesson is on environmentally safe energy theories." The teacher spoke. This grabbed Jon's attention for all of about 20 seconds until he zoned out thinking of how he failed in his experimenting. He was pretty much done with the ideas of photons and energy. He wanted to get a car; he wanted to have a future. He was tired of failure.

"Does anyone have any theories on potential sources?" the teacher asked.

Jon thought for a second, _it couldn't do any harm since I'm pretty much done with my research, _he then raised his hand.

" Yes, I do, although it is only a theory, my idea is photons, if we could contain even a single photon, we wouldn't need another energy source for about… 3 maybe 4 hundred years, and on top of that, we wouldn't have to worry about waste products or pollution ever again."

The teacher gave him an odd look and explained what a photon was to the class. Jon's day was a blur, the usual: uneventful.

xXxXxXx

When Jon got home, he grabbed a bag of popcorn and put it in the microwave. He didn't bother do look in his bag because it was Friday. He heard the microwave beep and got out his snack. He decided to watch a horror movie to pass the time. He fell asleep to the noise of screaming from "IT". He was completely unaware of what was happening just over his head.

**His teacher isn't really a teacher at all. He is really a spy for a cult that takes the credit for ideas that other people produced.**

When Jon awoke it was 7:00 PM. Jon decided to play his game, Pokémon. Around 8 he beat it and started playing Pokémon Mystery Dungeon, his character was a Shinx.

That's when he heard the scratch by the window. He went over to see what it was…

…

…

BOOOOM!

Jon threw his hands to his ears in surprise, throwing his DS, as a gunshot rang out as the window smashed from a bullet piercing it. A figure dressed in a black cloak tried to enter, as Jon was startled. Jon, having been a black belt (teaching martial arts was one of his jobs) jumped up and knocked the figure on the head as he knocked the gun from it hands. The figure fell into the room as a result. The figure rose and a fight ensued. Punches were thrown, kicks were thrown. Jon was actually winning the fight. One last punch knocked the figure to his knees, but it all ended with the flash of a blade and a stab to the stomach. Jon stumbled and fell into his desk and fell. He also happened to knock the photon container off of the desk. It landed on top of the DS. Jon went to grab the DS to throw it in a last petty attempt but accidentally bumped the photon container. There was a bright flash of light and the DS screen read game saved right before it and the cube disintegrated in a massive explosion, destroying the house and the false teacher.

xXxXxXx

Jon's POV

I thought I was dead, then I heard a voice, it was so beautiful. It said to me, "Child, you are destined to do great things in my world, but first take this and add it to your life essence." I felt something I can only describe as living, color changing fire. I felt it become a part of me, and then I felt nothing…

xXxXxXx

POV ?

I was running. I couldn't stop or they would kill me. They thought that I was a demon because I had different fur coloring. I was a coal black, so they banished me. Then the Mightyena saw me and wanted to eat me. I just kept running until I fell.

I heard a rustling in the bush and the Mightyena showed himself.

"Finally my meal has been served," he sneered, "I must say, you gave a new definition to the idea of fast food."

I couldn't do anything but whimper… I was exhausted. I saw the world fading and thanked Arceus that I wouldn't have to feel the pain of death. I thought I saw something running toward me out of the corner of my eyes. Then I saw nothing.

AND SO THE ADVENTURE BEGINS…

TRG71: TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK… PLEASE REVIEW, I'M BEGGING YOU!


	2. Chapter 2: beginnings

TRG71: hey guys I'm back. I wasn't posting for so long because of school. They freakin swamped me with homework.

Shade: Suuuuure you were. Don't believe a word that he says, he's just lazy.

TRG71: I am not.

Shade: Yeah… you are.

TRG71: So what if I am.

Shade: I'LL TELL YOU WHAT. I WASN'T DOING ANYTHING FOR 3 FREAKING MONTHS BECAUSE YOU WERE TOO LAZY TO GET OFF YOUR ASS AND WRITE!

TRG71: *cringes* I guess it's her time of the month again.

Shade: WHAT WAS THAT! *Chases TRG71*

TRG71: I guess I was right, I wanna thank RockytheTyranitar, it's touching that you think I have that much talent.

Shade: GET BACK HERE!

TRG71: *releases Arceus* Please do the disclaimer while I run away. *Sprints away*

Shade: WHEN I GET A HOLD OF YOU…*Follows TRG71, right on his heels*

Arceus: *sweatdrops* do I even want to ask… any way, ThatRandomGuy71 does not own Pokémon or any of the characters other than his own OC's, although the invention in the last chapter is something that he is actually working on. Peace out. *Flies off to help TRG71 get away from Shade*

Like an orange, or coconut, they have a hard exterior,

But if you try hard enough, you find that they are something great under the surface

~Braydon Philpot A.K.A ThatRandomGuy71

Pov: Jon

When I woke up, my head was spinning. I opened my eyes only to have to close them due to the intensity of the light around me. While my eyes were closed I could here the calls of birds. When I could finally open my eyes I found that I was in a forest. I didn't understand.

'What happened last night,' I thought, 'Why is everything so big?' I tried to stand up but found that I couldn't… at least not on two legs. I looked down wondering why I couldn't stand or walk. I saw 2 red and white furry paws. Let me tell you, I was surprised and so was every creature within a one mile radius when I yelled. " WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY HANDS AND FEET!" There was a puddle of water to my right. I ran to it and was shocked to see a red, white and black Shinx staring back at me with blood red eyes. "I'm a freaking shiny Shinx!" I shouted in surprise. I fell back on to my err… haunches… and went into panic mode. The first thing that came to mind is what would come to anyone's mind first, family and friends. But then I thought, depressingly, my parents won't care if I'm gone forever and I don't even have any friends to miss me. With that out of the way, I was hit with a wave of emotions. I was happy in the fact that my inter-dimensional warp gate creator was successful. Then sadness that I would most likely never see my home again… ever, But then I realized I had nothing that I wanted back at my home. Despair was the next emotion, that was because I realized that I didn't know how to survive as a Pokémon, but I also thought it through and came to the conclusion that being a Pokémon couldn't be that hard, considering that I can survive off of berries, I didn't even need to eat meat. The final emotion was the excitement that I would be able to live in a world that always has something new to do.

I decided that if I was going to be a Pokémon, that I might as well learn how to walk like one. So I went on a stroll through the forest… if you consider the strolling part to be stumbling. After a while I got the hang of it, so I tried to run and found it to be easy. On my walk I saw bird Pokémon like Pidgey, Starly, and a few Chatots and Murkrow. I also saw Ratattas running around too. Two Ratattas ran at each other, both using the move Tackle, and both getting knocked out at the same time. I sweatdropped at first, but then I thought of the moves they used and moves in general. I wondered what moves I knew and I instantly knew that I knew the moves Judgment, Hyperbeam, and Thunder. These instincts were pretty cool. I also wondered what my ability was and instantly knew that I had three abilities: Static, and the other two were beyond me; they were called Zenith and Limit-Breaker. Ok these instincts weren't cool, they were AWESOME, I could smell better, see better and best of all, I could hear better.

I continued walking along after about 5 minutes I heard a sound. It sounded like a small child whimpering. It was right through the bushes, so I decided to take a peak. What I saw made my blood boil. There was a black furred Eevee, and what was standing over it? A Mightyena. It was saying something, but I was too angry to hear it. Then the Eevee passed out. I tried to calm myself down but ended up running forward and tackling the Mightyena as it went to bite the poor defenseless foxlike creature. The Mightyena was surprised at first. Then it looked at who had tackled it and laughed.

"Watch what your doin', pipsqueak, or you'll be the appetizer in the meal," it sneered.

That's when I lost it.

"YOU EVIL, SICK, SADISTIC FREAK! I'M GONNA PUMMEL YOU AND BREAK EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODY AND MAKE SURE THAT YOU DON'T TERRORIZE DEFENSELESS POKÉMON EVER AGAIN!" I completely lost control at that point, I kinda felt sorry for the sucker. I started charging an attack… no wait… never mind… two attacks and I could feel the energy draining from my body. Then I released them, them being a Hyperbeam and Thunder. I saw the Mightyenas' face right before impact, he flinched. His eyes were as big as pool balls, his mouth was gaping open, and his ears were stuck to his head in fear. Basically it was a deer-in-the-headlights look. There was an explosion and the Mightyena went flying, landing right in the middle of a small pond about 500 feet away on the opposite side of the clearing. He surfaced, surprisingly alive, and swam to shore. He looked at me, so I gave him a glare and felt my static run through my hide. That's all it took, the Mightyena took off with his tail between his legs. My instincts told me to chase after him and finish him off, but I remembered the Eevee. I took a glance at it and had sympathy for the poor creature. It was in horrific shape.

"At least things can't get any worst." I spoke. But apparently this world had it out for me to because it started raining… Hard. I thought for a second, where could I find shelter? Then I remembered a cave I had passed on my walk. I picked up the Eevee, which was awkward considering I was only 3 inches taller than it, and carried/dragged it to the front of the cave.

I put the Eevee down and ran into the cave to check.

"Is anyone in here!?" no reply. Well I guess I can use this cave. I ran back outside and picked up the, now soaking wet, Eevee and brought it inside. I laid it into the furthest corner and went out for supplies. I collected a bunch of berries consisting of Oran, Sitrus, Pinap, Enigma, Bluk, Aspear, and Chesto berries. I hollowed out a few Enigma and Chesto berries and went to the small pond and filled them with water.

I took the berries and went back out to find firewood and bedding materials. I found both… soaking wet… like me. I took them anyway; I mean it's better than nothing right? By the time I was done, the sun was setting, as far as I could tell. I couldn't set fire to the wood with flint and steel seeing as (1) I don't have flint or steel, and (2) I don't even have hands. Then I got an idea. I used Thunder on the wood and it caught on fire instantly with no problems. I proceeded to dry the bed materials. When they were dry I made two beds. I looked over to the Eevee to see that it was still asleep… figures. I picked it up, awkwardly, again and put it on the bed furthest in the cave. Both the Eevee and I were dry at this point so I didn't have to worry about the beds getting wet. I went to my bed and dozed off into a light sleep.

Pov: Eevee

I woke up and sighed… wait a minute… I sighed, which means… I'm ALIVE! I opened my eyes. I was in a cave. 'Oh no' I thought 'this could be the Mightyenas' lair, he might have brought me here to eat me instead of being out in the open!' But then I saw a Shinx, and a shiny one, just like me. ' Oh, so a Luxray must have saved me.' I tried to move. Big mistake. Pain shot up through my body, it was so intense that it made me yelp. As a result, the Shinx jumped up into a defensive stance.

"What happened!?" he asked and I knew it was a he by the sound of his voice, "Are you OK?" he relaxed. I nodded and let out a small laugh followed by a groan… It hurt to laugh!

" Here" he said "eat these, they should make you feel better." He mumbled something I didn't understand after that.

" What was that? I didn't hear you," I asked.

" N-Nothing" he stuttered with a nervous grin.

I finished eating at this point.

" I'm kinda thirsty, can I-" I started to ask.

He put his paw up" What flavor do you like more, spicy or minty?" He asked me.

I thought the question was a bit random, "Minty, but how is tha-"

" Here" he interrupted and carried a Chesto berry to me very carefully.

" How is this goi-," I went to say.

" Just take off the top of the berry and look inside," he said interrupting me again.

I looked at him to see if he was joking, and when I saw he wasn't, I did as he said. I looked inside the berry and saw water. I looked up at him for a second gauging his intelligence. Then I looked back at the water filled berry. 'That flavor question was still a bit random though' I thought. Then I took a sip of the water, and sure enough, the water was minty.

I finished drinking my water and sat back, thinking.

" My name's Jon," he said.

" Nice to meet you Jon," I replied, "my name's Shade."

" That's a cool name, although I would expect a cool name like that to follow your awesome fur coloring," He said.

I blushed faintly, "T-Thank you… I guess," I said, somewhat startled at the kind comment. Then I noticed that his fur was not normal either. instead of the generic blue, black and yellow of a normal Shinx, he was a beautiful mixture of red, white and black. " Your coloring's pretty cool too."

" You think so?" he asked me.

" Yep," I affirmed.

" I kinda look like a lion version of Okami," He said.

" What's an Okami?" I asked.

" Uh…I-It's a pers-err-Pokémon I met today," he stuttered.

I decided to change the subject. "Sooooo, where's the Luxray that saved me?"

Pov: Jon

"Eat these they should make you feel better," I said, then I added under my breath, "At least that's how it worked in the video game."

The Eevee looked at me odd look and asked, "What was that? I didn't hear you."

"N-Nothing" I said. I can't have the Eevee, who I now know is a female; know that I'm not from this world!

By now she finished eating.

"I'm kinda thirsty," she said, I knew what she wanted so I went to pick it up, "can I-"

By now I realized she might not like the flavor of the water I gave her, so I put my paw up, "What flavor do you like more, spicy or minty?" I asked

I could see the puzzlement on her face. But she still replied, "Minty, but how is tha-"

I picked up a Chesto berry and brought it over to her, "Here," I interrupted her.

" How is this goi-" she started to ask.

"Just take off the top of the berry and look inside," I instructed her. She looked at me for a second. Then she did as I told her. She had a look of surprise on her face. She looked up at me again, and then she turned her head and started to drink the water.

When she finished I decided it was time to get to know each other.

"My name's Jon," I said.

" Nice to meet you Jon, my name's Shade." She replied.

" That's a cool name, although I would expect a cool name like that to follow your awesome fur coloring," I complimented.

At that her cheeks reddened a little, " T-Thank you… I guess," she replied shyly, "your coloring is pretty cool too."

"You think so?" I asked, looking at my fur.

" Yep," she confirmed.

"I kinda look like a lion version of Okami," I said without realizing my slip up.

" What's an Okami?" she asked.

I had to think quickly, "Uh… I-It's a pers-err-Pokémon that I met today," I lied. I hoped she would buy it…

"Sooooo," she started, " Where's the Luxray that saved me?"

"Luxray? There's no Luxray near here that I know of," I said, " Plus, I was the one who saved you."

She gave me a funny look and burst into laughter.

"There's no way that you beat that Mightyena!" she said while she laughed. When she finished, she winced from the pain of laughing.

I thought for a second, looking for a way to prove that I did beat the Mightyena. I smiled when I got an idea. " Here," I said, "I'll prove it to you, look outside the cave, do you see that giant tree?" I asked

" Yeah I see the giant tree," she said, " What about it?"

" I'm gonna knock it down with one hit," I said.

She burst into another fit of laughter. "Good luck with that one tough guy," she said with tears in her eyes. I wasn't sure if the tears were from laughing so hard, or from the fact that the laughing was hurting her.

I charged my Hyperbeam. There was a bright glow from the front of my mouth when I finished.

She stopped laughing and starred at me. Then I let the blast loose.

BOOOOOOOOOOM…THUMP…THUMP…THUMP…THUMP

She starred in amazement as the giant tree fell… along with the three trees behind it, the fifth tree didn't fall but it had a giant indent in the side of it.

I looked at her and saw the look on her face. It was my turn to laugh.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…TOLD YA SO…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" I shouted in my laughter.

I then noticed the new look on her face as she looked at me, Fear.

I stopped laughing, "don't worry," I said, " I won't attack you, I promise."

She relaxed a little. Then she yawned cutely. And so did I. even though we just woke up, she is injured and needs sleep, and that attack took a lot out of me.

" Well, I'm tired," she stated, " I'm gonna take a nap."

I nodded.

"OH, I almost forgot," she said, startling me, " Thank you for saving me, I am in your debt."

I nodded again. " Have a good nap," I told her.

She started to doze off with little snores.

I decided to follow her lead. I closed my eyes and welcomed the darkness of the dreamless abyss.

TRG71: Well that was interesting wasn't it Arcy?

Arceus: Call me that again and I will drop you to Shade."

Shade: GET DOWN HERE YOU COWARD, FACE ME LIKE A MAN!

TRG71: Wow, she is still angry. Anyway, Read and review please. If you review, I'll give you a shout out in future chapters. Lets go Arcy.

Arceus: *drops TRG71 right on top of Shade*

Shade: OOOOF

TRG71: OOOOF… dang it, see ya folks gotta run.

Shade: GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD!


	3. Chapter 3: Enter J

TRG71: Hi guys, I'm back again. ^^. I had some advice from other authors to make my stories better. I was so eager that I just had to write it a day after I wrote chapter 2.

Shade: He even surprised me at how soon he wrote this chapter. I think me beating him got through.

Jon: Shade… I didn't know you were that violent until I tried to stop you, Thank Arceus TRG71 had a max revive on him.

Shade: * sweatdrops and laughs nervously* sorry about that Jon…

TRG71: Anyway… I wanna give some shoutouts.

Thank you **RockytheTyranitar** I took to your advice and cut out some of the dialogue, and sure I'd love to see some OC's

Thank you **tinyRyan **I appreciate the comments and yes I know that my character is overpowered.

Thank you **SpartanLemons** for your advice as well and for the overpowered thing refer above.

Thanks guys, you are all awesome critics. ^^

Shade: Ya know… you sounded a little gay at the end there.

TRG71: I find that to be offensive!

Shade: Yeah… well I don't care!

TRG71: And for that you don't get to do the disclaimer, Jon, would you do the honors?

Jon: Uhhh… sure… ThatRandomGuy71 does not own Pokémon, just his OC's.

'Thought'

"Speech"

Life is like one big game, the only difference…

You only have one life. ~Braydon Philpot

I woke up before Shade, as usual, and went outside for my morning walk. It surprises me to say that I have been in this new world for 10 days. Shade and I are now best friends, she is a very friendly per- I mean- Pokémon once you get to know her. I asked her why the Mightyena wanted her and she explained her situation, from being exiled to her run from the Mightyena. After telling me, she had started crying. I had to comfort her, it ended up in an awkward hug in which she fell asleep. That's when I noticed something, I was falling in love.

Since then, I've been in a mental battle. The question that's causing this struggle is whether or not it is right that I am in love with her. One side of my mind says that it is wrong because I was once a human and still am one at heart. The other side says that it doesn't matter who it is that I love, as long as that love is true. I wasn't watching where I was going and ended up tripping over a vine…right into a mud puddle… figures. I got up and looked back at myself. You couldn't even tell that my fur was white at all! With a sigh, I turned around and headed to the pond to take a bath. On my way there I passed the cave. And guess who was at the entrance… Shade. She was outside taking in the sun. I was stunned at how beautiful she looked with her coal black fur shining in the light. She noticed my presence and looked over at me before she started laughing like crazy.

" Let me guess," she said in between giggles, " You dropped a berry and ran after it, right into a mud pit."

"Nah," I said in a sarcastic tone, " I decided to dive into a mud puddle, and you never know where you'll find a Stunfisk."

She was referring to my third day here.

**Flashback**

"I'm gonna go get some berries," I said, " Do you want to come?"

"Sure, why not?" she said.

I lead the way to a little orchard. There were tons of berries. So we started collecting them while eating a few. I had made baskets for us to carry berries. And on my way back to my basket, I dropped a berry.

"Hey, Come back here," I yelled at the berry… as if the berry were going to listen to me. I chased the berry down a path and… right into a mud pit. I tried to get out, but swimming in mud is hard to do. "Shade! Can you grab a vine to get me out of here?!"

She came running to see what the problem was and started laughing.

" How did you get into this mess?" she asked while letting out small giggles.

" I followed a berry that I dropped," I said. Then I noticed that something was moving underneath me. Several eyeballs came up out of the mud to look at me.

"Uh-oh," that's all I had time to say before I was shocked by an entire school of Stunfisk. Even being an electric type, it hurt… a lot.

**End of Flashback**

"I was just headed to the pond," I said, " Do you wanna come?"

"Sure," she said excitedly, jumping up and down, " I'll race you there!"

"Ok, challenge accepted," I said, " Ready… Set… GO!"

We both took of, running as fast as we could. I could barely keep up with her. Either she was really fast for a little Eevee, or I was really slow for a Shinx. When we arrived we tied, and only because I used a small short cut to catch up.

" Phew!" I panted, " That was fun."

" Yeah," she said, gasping for air, " I *pant* love *pant* running."

I took a glance at her and couldn't help but chuckle at how she looked. She had twigs in her frizzy fur and mud all over her paws and legs. She looked like a crazy vixen.

"I think you need to take a bath too," I said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Go take a look at your reflection," I said, grinning.

She walked over to the pond and looked. She gasped and I started laughing again. Then I got a mischievous grin on my face.

" CANNONBALL!" I shouted, running to the pond.

There was a splash and when I surfaced, she was soaked.

"Why you…" she growled playfully, jumping in after me.

I swam away from her, laughing. She couldn't catch me in the water. Every time she got close, I would dive under the water and pop back out somewhere else. After a while she just stopped and started laughing, and her laughing was contagious. When we were done laughing and clean, we got out of the water. I shook myself off and went to walk over to a nice shady tree. I got about four steps before Shade tackled me. We went rolling, ending up with her on top of me.

"Gotcha," she said. Her nose was only a few centimeters from mine. Our eyes met and we looked away instantly, blushing. She hopped off of me.

" I-I'm gonna g-go get us s-some b-breakfast," I stuttered.

She nodded. I went to the other side of the clearing, knowing that there were some Oran berry bushes there. I went to pick some berries when I heard what sounded like a voice. Me being curious, decided to poke my head through the bushes to see what it was. It was a Riolu training… Intensely.

"I can't let myself grow weak and lazy," it said. By the sound of its voice, I could tell it was male. The Riolu proceeded to dash at high speeds, kicking and punching the trees around it. Then it stopped to charge an attack. It ran at a small tree and slammed its palm into the tree. The tree just toppled over as if it were a weak tower. I watched all of this in amazement, that little Riolu had such fluid movements, yet it had extremely disciplined form. I went to get into a better position to watch and stepped on a branch. The Riolus' ears twitched and it turned to my direction.

"Come on out, I know your there." It said.

I didn't have any way to escape, so I stepped out of the bushes.

"I'm sorry to intrude," I said, " I was getting some berries and heard you training and ended up watching you."

"Why didn't you leave when you knew what the source of the sound was?" he questioned

"Well… I'm naturally curious," I said, " I couldn't help but notice that you are an excellent fighter."

The Riolu just nodded his head.

" I know this is kinda sudden," I asked, " But can we battle, I'd love to test my skills against you."

The Riolu looked a bit surprised, but then he just grinned.

" I don't see why not." He said.

My stomach growled and I sweatdropped. " How about we do this after I get some breakfast."

Pov: Third person

Both the Riolu, whose name is J, and Jon got into their battle stances. Shade was the ref in the battle.

"J, are you ready," she asked.

J nodded.

"Jon, are you ready," she asked.

Jon nodded.

" Than let the battle… BEGIN."

To start of the match Jon let loose a Thunder attack. J, being as fast as he is, dodges the attack and counters it with Copycat, getting a direct hit. The power of the attack sent Jon flying into the air.

"Ack… gotta be more careful." He said as he landed on his feet, only to be met with a ForcePalm to the face. He was sent flying. While he was in the air, he charged a Hyperbeam attack and let it loose when he landed. J saw it coming and dodged it by a fraction of an inch. While Jon was recharging, J used ForcePalm on Jon's face. Jon was sent flying again, only to land on his side and struggle to get up. At that moment he was extremely frustrated. Then he felt a strange sensation. He realized that he learned a new move. He went, charging at his opponent, and slashed him with a Shadow Claw. J didn't expect the attack. When J recovered, it used Metal Sound. But nothing happened. Jon used Thunder again getting a direct hit. J was struggling to stay on his feet. In the end both of them charged at each other, one using Shadow Claw, and the other using Close Combat. And both ended up KO'd.

" That was interesting," said Shade as she watched in awe. Then she sweatdropped. "Great… Now I have to take care of both of them."

Pov: Jon

I woke up a little groggy and tried to sit up. I ended up wincing a lot from the pain, but I managed. 'Man, J is pretty strong'. He looked to his left to see J, lying down on a bed of leaves. 'He's still out, we must have fought pretty hard'.

"Oh, Jon, your awake…" Shade ran over to me, " How do you feel?"

"Sore, that's how I feel," I replied.

" Here, eat these," she said, rolling some Sitrus berries over to me.

"Thanks," I said before eating the berries. When I was done, I felt as good as new. I decided to go for a walk to stretch out my muscles.

"Cool," I said when I was out of hearing range of the cave, " It is just like the video game."

I kept on walking for about fifteen minutes and decided to head back. When I was close to the cave I heard something, it sounded like screaming.

Pov: Shade

Jon left to go on a walk, leaving me with J. I decided to get ready for him to wake up. I put a couple of Sitrus berries in front of him. I went to the entrance of the cave and five minutes later, J woke up. Shade heard him rustling, so she went back inside to see J eating the berries.

"How are you feeling," I asked. In response, he nodded. I turned to walk to the entrance again.

"He has a strange aura." He said.

"Hunh?" I asked.

" I said, He has a strange aura," he said, " It's unbelievably strong and bright."

" What's aura?" I asked.

"Aura is the force that keeps us alive," He explained, " It's the energy in a person, their life-force."

"Oh…" I said.

" I don't mean to snoop on your personal life," he started, " But are you and him mates?"

I could feel the heat rising in my face. I have to admit, after Jon rescuing me and then taking care of me for the last week and a half made me like him. But his personality and kindness made me fall for him.

"N-No… w-we aren't," I stuttered.

" I could have sworn that you were," he said, " Considering that I can read emotions, you both have some strong feelings for each other."

"W-w-wait… he feels the same way?" I asked, hopeful.

"Yes, he does," he answered.

There was a pause.

"Hello, my lost meal." Said a voice, followed by a couple of chuckles and snarls.

I turned around to see Mightyena and a couple of his minions. I cowered back into the corner. J, seeing me in fear, went into defensive mode.

"Don't come any closer." Said J, " I don't want to fight you."

"No… You don't," Mightyena sneered, " Just step away from my meal and I promise, we won't hurt you too much."

At the end of his sentence, Mightyena nodded his head towards us. His minions came forward and made a half-circle around J and I. one of the minions jumped at J and was met with a ForcePalm to the face. Seeing their buddy in pain, two of the Mightyena jumped at J. J kicked one of them, but the second one latched on to his right arm, making J cry out in pain. Seeing that the Riolu was being held down, the others rushed in and bit into his other arm and legs. Blood could be seen running down the poor Riolus' appendages.

" Now-now-now, you shouldn't have done that," said Mightyena, " Your just going to become part of the meal now."

At this point Mightyena took a step towards me.

I panicked. " JON HELP!" I screamed.

I saw Mightyena coming in to bite me, so I dodged it and ran for the entrance. I ran right into a figure outside. I saw who it was and hid behind him.

"Jon, they have J!" I told him.

Pov: Jon

"Jon, they have J!" she told me. I wondered for a second.  
"Who has J?" I asked.

"We do." Said a familiar voice.

I turned around to see none other than Mightyena.

"So nice to see you again, pipsqueak." He snarled at me.

"Give us J, and I won't hurt you," I growled at him.

"I don't think that that is an option," he said. Two of his minions came to his sides. " How about this… I don't give you the Riolu, and I eat both of you, starting with you, pipsqueak."

My blood was boiling again. I can't stand this arrogant Mightyena.

"Last time, I was merciful to you," I said, "BUT THIS TIME I WON'T BE!"

I heard a voice; it was so dark and negative. "Yes, give into the darkness and hate." Then I blacked out.

Pov: Shade

"BUT THIS TIME I WON'T BE!" shouted Jon. Then the scariest thing I've ever seen happened. Jon's eyes went pure black, and he started to let out tendrils of pure darkness. He was merciless. First, his paw grew giant black claws that he used to attack Mightyena. There was so much blood, I just couldn't look.

Pov: J

I was in so much pain; they all had me held down. I hoped that someone would save me. Then I felt a huge wave of negative emotions, it scared me more than the Mightyena holding me down. I heard screaming from outside the cave. Then a dark shadowy figure appeared and attacked the Mightyena holding me down. It was ruthless; there was blood everywhere when the creature finished. It looked at me and took off.

Pov: Third person

The shadowy figure, Jon, ran to the pond and stared at his reflection for a few minutes until it dropped, unconscious.

TO BE CONTINUED

TRG71: Well that was cool.

Shade: *mumble mumble*

TRG71: I guess she's angry from earlier, Shade I promise to let you do it next time.

Shade: It's not that.

TRG71: Than what is it?

Shade: You made me look like a coward in this chapter.

TRG71: Ahhhh… its something called plot-building my dear Shade.

Shade: Well guess what… plot-building sucks. *Walks away*

TRG71: Well, that was awkward. Anywho… I am accepting OC's. Please read and review. If you do review I will give you a shoutout next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

TRG71: Here we are again folks. I had some OC suggestions, and some reviews. I am truly grateful.

Shade: You guys are awesome, he is constantly writing.

J: He is insane; he literally hasn't slept in two days just so he can write.

TRG71: and I'm still not tired… yet… I've been drinking tons of energy drinks.

Shade: He's been slaving over his laptop, writing, reading and thinking.

TRG71: damn school is interrupting my skills though. Anyway, I want to give some shoutouts.

First, Thank you **tinyRyan** I appreciate the comments, its good to know I can keep my readers in suspense.

Second, Thank you **RockytheTyranitar** for your OC suggestions, I especially like the description for Draco's personality.

Also (points to white dog shit) read **The Legendary Champions by SpartanLemons** or eat that.

TRG71: Shade, would you do the honors?

Shade: Sure, ThatRandomGuy71 does not own Pokémon; all he owns are his OC's.

xXxXxXx

Pov: Jon

Floating… I felt like I was floating, without aim, worry, or sense of time. I could feel, think, and see. But I was afraid; I was in the abyss of darkness. The sensation was like dreaming and being aware at the same time. I was at peace, until I saw a figure darker than the pitch-black darkness that surrounded me. I tried to make myself smaller, to make myself invisible. For a minute I thought that it was just passing, until it stared at me with piercing blue eyes. I could tell that this creature was evil. It even stank of evil! My breath stopped in my throat. Then, it was right in front of me. Then it spoke.

"_Hello my puppet, it's about time you showed up." _It said in a deep, throaty voice._ "I was expecting to see you sooner."_

I quivered in fear as it spoke. It let off so many dark and dreary feelings. I just wanted to curl up and hide from this monstrosity.

'What is this abomination' I thought.

"_This 'abomination' as you say, is Darkrai, king of nightmares and all things dark. And you are my pawn." _Said Darkrai.

I tried to find my voice to speak but I couldn't. I made the movements to speak with my mouth but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't make a sound.

"_This is my world, I control whatever is inside it, including you, that is why you can't talk." _Darkrai explained.

'So how do I talk to him' I thought.

"_Like that, use your mind." _He said.

'Ok, why did you bring me here?' I asked mentally.

"_Because you gave in to the darkness of hate." _He said with a grin in his voice_._

'I did what?' I asked.

" _When you give into negative emotions and influences, such as the rage you felt when that fool of a Pokémon attacked you, I take control of your body."_ He explained.

'S-so…y-you are in control of my b-b-body?' I stuttered mentally.

"_What do you think?" _he said with a smirk in his voice.

'Why do you have such an interest in me?' I asked.

"_Because you are a very 'interesting' mortal." _He stated.

'Interesting how?' I asked.

"_You have many special 'features', like the fact that you have three abilities and that you know the move Judgment, and that you can learn any move." _He said.

'Ok.' I said. Than I wondered for a minute. 'What exactly are you doing with my body right now?'

"_I am killing the fools who made you become furious." _He said. _"It is soon time for you to return to the mortal world, I have a gift waiting for you when you return."_

'To clear up a thought, what do you want from me?' I asked.

" _I want you to destroy all that is bright, all that is not negative." He said. " I want you to kill them all."_

'No…no' I thought. "NO… NEVER." That's when I broke his hold on myself. I was so angry again but I used the anger to power an attack, Judgment. He was blown away, but as he was blown back he yelled this to me.

"_I'M COMING FOR YOU, CHOSEN ONE, BUT FIRST I WILL STRIKE WHERE YOUR HEART LIES."_

xXxXxXx

Pov: Shade

I was so scared. I've only known Jon to be a kind soul, never that ruthless. He killed the Mightyena pack like it was nothing. I won't be able to live in the cave anymore, there is blood and gore everywhere. Thank Arceus that J was awake to get out of the cave himself; otherwise I wouldn't have been able to get him. I know that something happened to Jon, that wasn't really him. He changed before he attacked. He had tendrils of pure darkness floating off of him like steam. His eyes changed to a pit of darkness, with no soul inside. It was like he lost control of his body. But then again, I didn't know who he truly was. This made me think, what was his past like that he would be able to do something like that? Why wouldn't he tell me about his past when we met? Can I trust him anymore? I just didn't know.

J and I searched for Jon for about 2 hours. We found him by the pond. When we got there, J fainted from blood loss. I panicked, but then I heard a moan. It was Jon, he was waking up. He looked a bit dizzy, seeing that he was wobbling while trying to sit down. He looked around for a little while. Then he looked at me. He went to say something but I cut him off.

"Why Jon… why would you not tell me?" I asked with tears in my eyes.

"Why what?" he asked with a questioning look in his eyes.

"Why wouldn't you tell me about how ruthless you could be?" I said on the verge of bawling. "I thought that I could trust you Jon."

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Uhggggg, I feel horrible." J had finally woken up.

"Come on J, we're leaving." I told him.

"Hunh, why?" he asked, startled seeing that; he just woke up, and he thought that Jon and I were mates.

"Don't ask, just follow," I said as I started to walk off.

This whole time Jon had been silent; he didn't even try to stop me. When I left I thought I saw a tear in his eye.

xXxXxXx

Pov: Jon

"Don't ask, just follow," Shade said to J as she walked away from me.

J just looked at me. Then a hint of fear showed on his face. Then he turned around and followed Shade, leaving me, all alone. I didn't follow because I knew I would only screw things up even more. I couldn't help but let a tear fall down my cheeks as my newfound love and best friends walk away. But it was probably for the best anyway. I was infected by the darkness. I was used to being alone anyway. I turned around and walked towards the cave, away from my only friends. I felt like my heart was being ripped from my chest. I didn't want to leave them, yet I had no choice. I wanted to scream at the world, to scold it for being so cruel and cold to me. But the thing that I wanted most, that was revenge, Darkrai better look out because the next time that I see him, he won't walk away unscathed, I might not naturally be ruthless now, but when I see him, I'll make sure to go against my nature.

On the way back, I thought about how my life was since I entered this world. I was alone and confused. Then came the smell. It was blood, I could tell by the coppery smell. I came within sight of the cave and was met with a gruesome sight. The first thing I noticed were the heads, they were cut cleanly off at the base of the neck. Then I noticed that all of their chests were ripped open and their hearts were gone. There was blood and gore everywhere. That's when I lost it again, but this time I just cried. I cried for my missing life, for my love, for my friends, for my enemy. I ran out of tears after about an hour. I had nothing left, thanks to Darkrai. Wait Darkrai… Darkrai…DARKRAI! He was going after my heart. And my heart was with…oh no…He was going after Shade! I had to hurry. As I ran I remembered Darkrai also said that he left a present. I wondered what it was. I felt different, just a little bit, but it was there. I checked what my moves were. I knew Judgment, Hyperbeam, Thunder, and… Oh… figures. He taught me Dark Void…

xXxXxXx

Pov: Shade

We've been walking for about an hour and a half, but I needed time to think. Thankfully J had found some Sitrus berries and was too busy to talk to me. I couldn't go back to Jon knowing that he had a dark side. I wondered what he would do now that I was gone. I already started missing him. ' No… forget about him… he is a sneaky liar who kills ruthlessly.' He's different… wait…

**Flashback**

" My name's Jon," he said.

" Nice to meet you Jon," I replied, "my name's Shade."

" That's a cool name, although I would expect a cool name like that to follow your awesome fur coloring," He said.

I blushed faintly, "T-Thank you… I guess," I said. Then I noticed that his fur was an amazing sight, it was red and white and black in beautiful designs.

**End Flashback**

He's different… just like me.

"J… we have to go back." I said.

J just nodded and turned around. I took the lead and J followed. After about 5 minutes of walking, I heard a thump behind me. I turned around to see J on the ground, passed out. Then I saw something moving to my right. I looked to see what it was and was met with darkness.

xXxXxXx

Pov: Jon

I ran nonstop until I smelled the end of her scent trail. It just stopped. But a small section of it was stronger. I thought about it for a second and realized that she turned around and was headed back to me. I went to turn around but was met by a punch to the face. After I recovered I saw a Hitmonchan staring back at me, but its eyes showed that it had no emotion, they were pitch black. It tried to punch me again but I dodged and used Thunder. '_Crap… that goddamn Darkrai! He replaced my Shadow Claw with his Dark Void' _I thought. _'I wonder how Dark Void is… you know what… Lets find out'._ I wanted this to be over quick. So I took out two birds with one stone and tried to use Dark Void after it tried to punch me again. I focused as hard as I could and brought out the attack. A pit of pure darkness appeared below the Hitmonchan. Then Hitmonchan started to sink into the abyss of my creation until it disappeared entirely, without a sound. _'So that's what Dark Void does… THAT WAS AWESOME…Wait a second, I don't have time to stand in awe at my own attacks…I NEED TO SAVE SHADE._

I sprinted back, following the scent trail until it once again turned weak. This time I smelled all around the area. I found her scent went into a thick section of bushes, and along with that… another familiar scent. 'Oh no… He got to her before me.' I then ran with all of my might.

I saw him. He had her and J bound and gagged. He was about to kill her with his Shadow Ball attack. I quickly used Thunder, causing an explosion.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Darkrai."

_**To be continued**_

TRG71: Ooooooohhhh… CLIFFHANGER PEOPLE.

Shade: Nice chapter TRG, but it was a little short…

TRG71: I know, I was in a bit of a hurry because I am going to try to update the story at least every weekend. If I get lucky, I might get 2 submitted over the weekend. I will occasionally update on the weekdays.

Oh and I almost forgot… I NEED OC'S PEOPLE. Here's the way I want you to submit them.

Name:

Age:

Species:

Shiny: yes or no

Gender:

Attitude:

Moves:

Anything else about them:

TRG71: So Shade… I HERD YOU LIKE MUD-

Shade: NO…DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT FINISHING THAT SENTENCE, I'M SO F***ING TIRED OF THAT JOKE. He's been telling me that same line the entire time he wrote that story…*eye twitches*

TRG71: KIPS.

Shade: *Punches TRG71 in the balls*

TRG71: … WHY! *falls onto his side*

Shade: I warned you. *walks away*

TRG71: *starts to recover* I swear she is on her period every freaking day…

Shade: WHAT WAS THAT!

TRG71: Uh… NOTHING SHADE…Well, please read and review-

Darkrai: do as he says or I'll send you to the Nightmare Void.

TRG71: … *sweatdrops* OK then… Please read and review. Until next time.

TRG71 OUT… PEACE


	5. Chapter 5: Revelations

TRG71: Sup everybody, I'm back and ready to write! I'm sorry about the delay on this chapter, I was busy…

Shade: *appears out of thin air* Busy writing a lemon story. *Giggles* Pervert.

TRG71: ^^" …haha… Thanks for that random intervention Shade.

Shade: Your welcome, I like to mix it up every now and then, it keeps you on your toes. *Laughs like a maniac*

TRG71: … Uh… Ok… anyway I have some replies to do, and by the way, I give my thanks to all of these people for reviewing.

**RockytheTyranitar**- Soon my friend, oh, and he can't die that fast, I need to keep up the *EPIC DEEP VOICE* PLOT BUILDING!

Shade: I HATE PLOT BUILDING!

TRG71:… continuing

**The new legendary super sayian**- Thanks!

**The** **Constitutionalist**- Thanks, I already have a place to use her in.

**TinyRyan117**- … I just did dude, I just did.

**SearRainbow9**- I'm sorry… I truly am…

**Deciet**- Thank you, and I don't take any offence to that, I love constructive criticism, it helps me improve. And I have an idea where I can use your OC.

**SpartanLemons**- Thanks; I'll be waiting for that OC.

**Tlaz10****-** Thomas… Thomas, Thomas, Thomas… when will you learn.

**Bezerker**- It's not a bad thing, your favorite character is based off of your own opinion. Thanks

I also want to make a recommendation. Read _**What a Life! By SpartanLemons.**_

Shade: Can we please just start the story; I'm getting bored of just sitting here twiddling my thumbs.

TRG71: … Uh, Shade… You don't have any thumbs…

Shade: WHAT! *Looks at her paws* NO, THE HORROR! *Runs away screaming*

TRG71: And she's gone… guess I'll have to do the disclaimer myself. I, ThatRandomGuy71, do not own Pokémon, but I do own my OCs', unless they are borrowed.

xXxXxXx

Pov: Jon

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Darkrai," I growled at the evil deity.

"_Oh, so it seems you didn't abandon your friends then,"_ he said with a smirk in his voice.

This only angered me more, He thought I was a coward, He thought I would abandon my friends. "I would never abandon those that I care for," I could barely control my anger. I was seething under the surface. "Especially if they are in the hands of _scum_ like you." I spat out. I was going to snap pretty soon.

"_Oh, yes, give into your anger,"_ he said in a teasing matter_, "just remember that if you do, you'll be in my control," _he grinned, it was a terrible sight_, "If that happens, I think I'd make you kill your friends."_

At this I realized that he was right, I was powerless in this situation.

"Fine, how about I make a deal with you," I said with a surprisingly calm tone, " you leave them be and you and I have a battle, winner leaves with his life."

Shade started to make muffled screams; she didn't want me to do it.

At this, Darkrais' grin broadened, _"I agree to these terms,"_ He said with a cocky tone, _"You won't stand a chance against a god."_

" I can still try, for them," I whispered the last part to myself.

Darkrai left his spot to go to the other side of the small clearing. I walked to a decent distance from him. We looked at each other, waiting for the other to make the move.

" _Since you are going to die anyway," _Darkrai started_, " How about you make the first move."_

I charged Thunder and Hyperbeam; combining them into a move I call Electro-Beam. I shot the beam directly at him, waiting for the cry of pain that should follow such a strong attack. But all I heard was an explosion and trees falling. Thinking I blew him back, I ran over to the fallen trees. He wasn't there. Then I got an uneasy feeling. Out of nowhere I was hit with a Shadow Ball and went flying into a bush. Sadly the bush was a thorn bush. I got cut up pretty badly, but I didn't care, I had to beat this demon… that's right… he's a demon! Realizing he was a dark type I looked to the shadows, only to find that my shadow was bigger than I should have been. I tried to run away, but he was too fast. Darkrai blasted me with a Dark Pulse, sending me flying into a tree; I felt my ribs crack as I hit the tree. I was wheezing and gasping in pain, I tried to stand up, only to fall again.

"_Not so confidant now are we," _Darkrai said in a taunting tone, _"And here I thought you might actually be an interesting mortal, I guess I was wrong."_

Shade was screaming into the gag she had on, tears were streaming down her face. That's all it took to make me stand again. I couldn't let her down; I couldn't leave her to live alone. I stood and unleashed a Hyperbeam straight into Darkrais' unexpecting face, sending him flying.

"_Looks like someone is back in the game,"_ Darkrai had barely taken any damage, _"You'll have to hit me harder than that sorry excuse for an attack."_

I winced at the pain but pushed it out of my mind. I charged my Thunder attack and unleashed it on him. Darkrai just laughed and tried to shake it off, only to find that he was paralyzed.

"_WHAT IS THIS," _he shouted_, " WHY CAN'T I MOVE?"_

Even though it hurt to do so, I spoke, "What, can't handle a little paralysis Darkrai?" I said tauntingly. He just growled at me. I charged up the one move I thought would have the strongest effect on him, Judgment. I let it loose dead center on his face, sending him flying into a tree. Darkrai landed with a thud. He started to float, apparently being cured of his paralysis. He glared at me with a look that could kill.

"_YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR INSOLENCE," _He shouted with a tone that sent shivers down my spine_, "PUNY MORTAL, PREPARE TO DIE."_

I charged up my last attack, Dark Void, hoping that it would do something useful against Darkrai. I let the attack go and a void of darkness started to suck Darkrai inside. Darkrai did nothing in response, which was strange. When the attack fully absorbed Darkrai, I thought it was over, I thought I won. But then I heard a voice. It chuckled darkly.

"_Fool, did you really think that sending me to the Nightmare Void would do anything?" _He said_, "You forgot. I am the king of nightmares, sending me here only makes me stronger, with this power I think I'll just kill you and then kill your friends."_

At this I growled, my fur was bristling. He appeared again, but this time with a black aura surrounding him. I didn't care if he had an unlimited amount of power, no one threatens my friends. I would die before I let him go through with that. I let loose an attack that was a combination of Judgment, Hyperbeam, and Thunder. I got a direct hit, but it just bounced off of Darkrai. This sent me into a state of fear when I realized I couldn't win.

"_Now, Prepare to die!" _he said as he launched a Shadow Ball at me, getting a direct hit, then he used Feint Attack, followed by Ominous Wind, making me go flying directly through a tree, breaking my spine. I couldn't move, I couldn't do anything, I was barely holding on to consciousness. Then Darkrai appeared in front of me again.

"_Good-bye, Chosen One."_ That's all he said as he used Dark Void on me. I think it's kind of funny how even though I was in the void of darkness, I could still see the flash of light signaling my death. Then I realized that I wouldn't be able to protect my friends. My last thought was of Shade and how she wouldn't survive. 'I'm sorry Shade…I'm sorry.'

xXxXxXx

Pov: Shade

I heard the crack of the tree, and more importantly, the crack of Jons' spine. I tried to cry out to him, but the gag wouldn't let me. I started to cry, He wouldn't survive and it was my fault. I looked over to see that there was still life in his eyes; he was struggling to stay awake with all of the pain. Then Darkrai said something, but I was too worried about Jon to hear it. Jon started sinking into a pit of darkness. I tried to scream, but again the gag stopped me. I was crying non-stop now. He disappeared into the void and I started to lose my hold on consciousness. I heard one thing before I lost my hold on consciousness. 'I'm sorry Shade…I'm sorry.'

xXxXxXx

Pov: J

I saw Jon die, right before my eyes. I couldn't believe it, he was actually dead. I felt numb, building up a wall against my emotions. Shade was crying her heart out until she passed out. I watched as Darkrai brought out the dead body from the void. I couldn't look as he threw the body to the side. Then Darkrai turned to us with a grin.

"_At least one of you will be awake while I kill you." _Darkrai said as he charged a Shadow Ball. Right before he launched it at me, some intervened.

"DRAGONBREATH!" someone yelled as a multicolored flame-like substance came out of a bush and hit the Shadow Ball causing an explosion that sent Darkrai flying back.

"_NO, NOT AGAIN!" _He screamed.

A figure came out of the bushes. It was a shiny Druddigon, but not even a normal shiny, kind of ironic if you ask me, a shiny that wasn't normal. He wasn't the average shiny colors. His head was golden in color, his body and arms were black, his claws were blood red, and his wings were silver. And finally his eyes were a startling icy blue. There was another interesting feature; his aura was just like Jons'. Two other figures came out with him. One was a Vulpix, he wasn't a shiny, but his eyes were a deep forest green. And the last one was an Umbreon, but I felt something strange in his aura, not like Jons', but still strange.

"_YOU FOOLS, YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR INSO-"_ Darkrai started to yell.

"BURNING RAIN!" all three of them shouted. The Druddigon used Draco Meteor, the Vulpix used Overheat, which broke the meteors into small pieces, and the Umbreon used Toxic on the rocks. The final result was flaming, poisonous, super powered, mini-meteors raining from the sky. Darkrai could only watch as the attack hit him square in the chest, pelting him with the attack and sending him flying. Darkrai started to stand again, but was stopped with another combination of attacks.

"FLAMING SHADOW RUSH!" all three of them yelled. The Vulpix used Flamethrower on the other two, setting their bodies on fire. Then the Umbreon and Druddigon disappeared, only to reappear right next to him. The Druddigon used Dragon Rush while the Umbreon used Feint Attack. There was an explosion and a cloud of dust. When the dust cleared, Darkrai was laying on the ground, defeated. The trio of fighters went to finish off the demon, but Darkrai faded into the shadows of his Nightmare Void and fled.

"Coward…" said the Druddigon.

"I can't blame him," said the Vulpix, "I'd be scared too if I got my ass kicked too."

"Remember," the Umbreon scolded, "We didn't come here to beat up a Legendary, we came here to find the Third Chosen."

That struck a memory in my mind. Before Jon died, Darkrai called him the _Chosen One_.

I used my Bite attack and tore through the gag.

"He's dead," I croaked out.

The Umbreons' ear twitched toward me. "W-What?"

"Darkrai killed him." I said as tears welled up in my eyes. The wall broke and my tears started to fall, "He sacrificed himself to save us."

"N-no… we were too late," the Umbreon said. The other two looked at me and I pointed to the corner of the clearing to Jons' dead body. They looked with giant eyes. Then the Druddigon started to let out curses as the Vulpix just stared. The Umbreon walked over to me and cut the vines that held me.

"My name is N," (not the N from Black and White) said the Umbreon, "The Druddigon is Resputin and the Vulpix is Pyro."

"Thank you," I said, sniffling, "At least Jon didn't die in vain."

"Don't thank us," said N, "We failed."

"Failed what?" I asked.

"We couldn't save the last Chosen One." He said.

"There's more than one?" I questioned.

"Yes, that's what Resputine and Pyro are," he said.

"That explains why their aura is the same as Jons'," I said to myself.

"Yes, it does," N explained, "Considering that they aren't even from this world."

xXxXxXx

Pov: Jon

I was surprised to be able to feel… that meant I was alive, yet I still felt weightless.

'Is this what the afterlife is like?' I thought.

"**No my child, it is not,"** said a beautiful voice, "**Your soul lives on and will return to its body once I am done speaking with you."**

'I'm still alive,' I questioned.

"**No exactly, your body is dead,"** The voice said.

'Who are you?' I asked.

"**I am the creator of this universe, Arceus,"** said the voice.

'A-Arceus… Why d-did you bring me here?' I stuttered.

"**I brought you here to give you an explanation."** Said Arceus, **"Lets begin, First, I brought you here to give you a chance at a good life in this world, Second, your abilities Zenith and Limit Breaker make it so you can't be affected by power-changing moves like Growl, and Limit Breaker lets you learn any move. Lastly, the reason you know my move, Judgment, is because you are one of the three chosen ones."**

'Anything else?' I asked.

"**Two more things."** Said Arceus, **"I have a prophesy for you…**

_**The trio of hope, the worlds Chosen Three**_

_**Brought from their world into ours to see**_

_**A world that's in shambles, with darkness, corrupt**_

_**They come with one goal… To lift this world up,**_

_**Out of the darkness and into the light**_

_**They come in to conquer… Give evil a fight**_

_**Of cryptic evolutions of one, two, and three**_

_**But they will go, in death they will be**_

_**The second to die was born by the sea**_

_**The third is because of a strange deity**_

_**The first and the last, leader of the three,**_

_**Who is marked with death, is the first one to leave,**_

_**And the last, for he brings them back**_

_**The ending of this great fortune told**_

_**Is the hero's life rises… as the adventure unfolds.**_

'And the last thing?' I asked.

"**When you are reborn," **Arceus began, **"You will be much weaker than when you were originally brought into this world."**

'Thank you,' I said, 'I am forever grateful.

"**I know my child, I know,"** Arceus said.

My vision began to fade into white again, but this time I felt like a block of lead, falling.

xXxXxXx

Pov: Third Person

As his friends were mourning their loss. Shade, having regained consciousness, was the one who was affected by it the most. She was crying over his dead body. Suddenly, Jons' deceased body began to glow. Shade slowly stopped crying and stared at it as it started to float into the air. There was an extremely bright flash and when the light dimmed down, a figure was standing on the ground.

"Man, did that feel weird," said Jon. He was clear of all cuts and fractures to his body, even his back was fixed.

"JON!" yelled J and Shade. Both tackled him to the ground.

"Jon, don't ever leave me like that again…" said Shade, "I love you, and I don't know what I'd do without you." Shade hugged broke into another crying fit as J stood back and watched how Jon would handle it.

"Shush, shush, don't worry," he whispered into her ear, "I'm here now, and I won't leave you, I promise." She looked up at him and he looked at her. There was a moment of this until their heads moved towards each other. He brought his lips to hers and kissed her. They held the kiss, savoring this moment of peace. When they broke apart, they stared into each other's eyes again. Then they held each other close and started to drift of to sleep.

**Time Lapse: 4 hours**

Jon woke up to see that he was in a new cave. He looked around to find that this one was huge. His eyes adjusted and he saw J and three others he didn't recognize. Strangely, he wasn't scared. He had a feeling that he could trust these Pokémon; it was just his gut feeling. He looked around for Shade only to find that she was cuddled up to his side. He looked at her for a moment, amazed at how beautiful she looked in her sleep. He had the feeling that he was the luckiest guy in the world. He kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you Shade," he said, " and I always will, I'm sure of that."

He put his head down and fell asleep. Shades eyes opened and she smiled. She snuggled up closer and closed her eyes, falling asleep.

xXxXxXx

TRG71: How sweet. What do you think Shade.

Shade:…

TRG71: … Shade? … What's wrong?

Shade:… no thumbs… *Shivers*

TRG71: O...k… Guys I want you to take a vote.

1. Should I focus on this story and write chapters in this story faster?

Or

2. Should I mix it up and come up with a couple of chapters for each story that I currently own?

Vote by adding this to your review "choice 1." Or "choice 2."

_**As much as it irks me to say so… I need to give a Special thanks to tlaz10, because without him… this chapter wouldn't be uploaded, so be sure to PM tlaz10 and tell him thanks. Even more of a reason to thank him is because he will also be the one updating the story. The reason I cant upload is because my school is run by a bunch of dumbasses who feel the need to block everything on our computers. So I repeat PM TLAZ10 AND THANK HIM!**_

Please read and review, I WANT TO IMPROVE MY WRITING SKILLS AND I CAN'T DO THAT WITHOUT READERS AND FEEDBACK!

ThatRandomGuy71 OUT! PEACE!


	6. Chapter 6: History

TRG71: OI, how are you guys doin? I'm back yet again with another chapter. Wondering about my choice for my writing focus? Well, I will announce the results after I thank all of my reviewers.

Shade: Who are you talking to?

TRG71: My fans and followers… Who else?

Shade: What fans and followers, nobody likes this crap that you call writing.

TRG71: Well, if you don't like it, than you don't have to be in the story… henceforth… you won't exist.

Shade: N-n-n-no… I-I-I'm fine with the story please continue.

TRG71: That's what I thought. I would like to thank several people

**Fossilman17**: I will take that into account.

**The Constitutionalist**: You can't find any errors… :3, btw I'll just tell you that Immolata makes an introduction in chapter 18. I have it planned out until chapter 59. :)

**SpartanLemons**: Thank you my good friend, and your welcome.

**RockytheTyranitar**: Sí mi amigo. Gracias. I'm glad that you took time to read my story anyway.

**Rai** **say**: WHY, DON'T ENCOURAGE HER!

Shade: MUAHAHAHAAHAHAHA

**Skyblaze99**: Got it.

**tinyRyan117**: Thanks, OH and that reminds me| _**RESPUTINE REPRESENTS THE NEW SUPER SAYIAN AND PYRO REPRESENTS TINYRYAN117!**_

**searRanbow9-ptg**: WHY DID YOU REMIND HER ABOUT PSYCHIC…WHY. *Shade lifts him into the air*

Shade: Thanks Shade, now I can torture him all day long…

TGR71: Wait… let me do the disclaimer before you torture me.

Shade: *huff* Fine.

I, TRG71, do not own Pokémon; it belongs to its owners. I only own my OC's.

xXxXxXx

Pov: Resputine

This world is really weird, but in a good way. I like the people a heck of a lot more then the people back on Earth. It's hard to believe that the kid that no one cared about is now the one that everyone is relying on. At least I'm wanted. I remember what it was like before I came here.

xXxXxXx

Pov: Third person

_**Flashback**_

On the day February 9th, 1988, a child was born in Camden, Maine. It was a boy who was like any other… well… almost like any other. This child did not cry when he was born, instead he just took in all that he could see, already having the IQ of a 5 year old child. Some would say that he had an "Old soul". Those that said this weren't far of at all. This child had been born with the soul of a 10 year-old boy who died 3 years before this child was born. His parents thought that the boy seemed strange, so they added to the strangeness with an equally strange name, Resputine.

Resputine was a very lucky child. His family was a rich one, because of his father inheriting billions of dollars. Yet nothing seemed to satisfy the child. He always had a thirst for a challenge. He took to books and school like a fish takes to water. By the time he was 8, he had skipped up into 7th grade, and was at the top of his class. He found no challenge in school, so he tried to find another challenge. He tried sports, and found that he could easily outsmart the opposing teams with a simple maneuver. Over time he developed an anger at the world for not being as intelligent as himself. He became very quick to anger, having almost no patience. By the age of 15 he was in college and was going to graduate soon. Being only 15 years old, he didn't see the point in taking the challenge of a relationship… not that anyone would want one with him. He kept on searching for a challenge in life. He was searching until he found fishing. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't perfect fishing, the scenarios were always changing, and hence they were unpredictable. It became his goal to perfect this activity. In 2008, at the age of 20, the fateful day occurred.

xXxXxXx

Resputine was going through a list in his mind, a list of fishing supplies. _Rod…check. Bait… Check. Net... Check. Fish finder… Check. Boat… Check. Life preserving equipment…Check. That's everything. _He boarded the boat, pulled up the anchor and tapped the throttle. He went out into the ocean, trying to catch some of the recent fish that were migrating. He didn't check one thing though… The weather. When he got out to sea he tossed out a line and pulled out his favorite game, Pokémon, to pass the time until he caught something on the line. He liked how you couldn't predict what would happen, you were always at the games mercy. He had caught almost all of the Pokémon that existed, except one, Druddigon. He was currently searching for one. He was so focused on the game that he didn't notice the storm until it was too late. As the storm hit, Resputine finally encountered a Druddigon. He looked up, hearing thunder, and panicked.

"CRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPCRAP !" he yelled. He dropped the game on the deck and ran for the throttle of the boat. He turned the boat around and headed inland.

He hadn't been at top speed for 30 seconds when a giant tidal wave formed in front of him. Knowing the procedures, He kept the throttle at full speed and went straight toward the wave. He got about ¾ of the way to the top of the 100-foot monster when there was a flash of lightning. The lightning hit the DS directly, causing the game to become supercharged. It exploded causing the entire boat to disintegrate. Then 5 minutes later, the clouds disappeared entirely, leaving a sunny day and not a trace of the once existing boat.

_**In between dimensions**_

"Be prepared my child, it is time to start a new beginning…" spoke a commanding, yet soothing feminine voice.

_**In the world of Pokémon**_

It was a beautiful day in a forest in the Sinnoh region. The sun was out, the bird Pokémon were out singing, the Rattata were scampering around, and the Butterfree were flying gracefully throughout the air. It was all peaceful until the air started to distort. Light started to collect into one point, and creating a loud crackling sound, scaring away the wildlife. The point of light began to grow larger and larger until it was the size of car. Then a figure started to form inside of the circle of light. The figure took on the form of a dragon-like creature before collapsing onto the ground…

_**Several hours later**_

Pov: N

I felt the rift form, it was finally time. I had to find the traveler before _they _did. I took on a less suspicious form and ran toward the point of spatial disturbance. I saw the creature that had been chosen by Arceus herself. I also noticed a shadowy figure move toward the chosen. I moved in to protect the new being. I saw who it was. It was one of Giratinas' henchmen, Banette.

"_Move aside, weakling, or I'll destroy you both." _Banette had a voice that sounded like stones being grinded along with the screeching of a dying child.

"I'm afraid I can't let you touch this one." I said, getting ready to show my true form.

"_Kekekekeke, how do you plan on stopping me?" _Banette laughed.

I grinned and transformed. "Like this." I said as I charged up my Psycho Boost. Banettes' eyes grew larger than they already were as it was stuck in place by fear. My attack made full contact with the fool, disintegrating its body into nothingness.

I heard the traveler move, so I quickly changed into the form I had before I revealed myself, as an Umbreon. The chosen one looked at me for a second and spoke.

"Where am I?"

_**End flashback**_

Pov: Pyro

This world is AWESOME! It's way better than back at home. Nothing ever happened at home. But here, here, there is always something exciting going on. I mean, fighting what are considered GODS in this world… EPIC! I didn't like my old life anyway, I mean my family was screwed up big time, and I was considering… well… almost committing suicide, BUT I DID'T ACTUALLY TRY TO KILL MYSELF, but it ended up with this… this… DESTINY! I remember what it was like before I came here…

xXxXxXx

Pov: Third person

_**Flashback**_

On the January 1st, 2000, a child was born. It was a boy, promptly named Pyro Kia (pronounced Key-aah) after his flaming red hair. This child was muscular from birth, having all the signs of a healthy, happy child. His mother loved him with all of her heart, having no husband to share that love with. He grew up very quickly, at the age of 4 was as strong as someone 3 times his size. His mother told him it was in his genes, that his father was 'other worldly' in strength, smarts, and literality. Being curious, Pyro asked his mother what his fathers name was. She told him that his name was Paul Kia. When he turned 6 his mother gave into depression, tuning out everything, even her son. His mother had no family but himself, leaving no one to take care of the boy. He had to learn to take care of himself. At the age of 8, his mother committed suicide, taking cyanide pills, and leaving her child to care completely for himself. Pyro was taken to an orphanage, where he was constantly bullied because of his freakish strength and fiery hair. At the age of 9, he gave into a small amount of insanity, making him take almost nothing as an insult, and for those that he did take as an insult, the bully ended up either in the hospital for months or in a cast. Then on the fateful day in 2010, 4 months after his tenth birthday, his life changed entirely.

Pov: Pyro

Tonight was the night of our bonfire. I was so excited! I mean they don't call me Pyro for nothing. I've always had an obsession with fire. I love how it warms me up and glows like it is alive. I really think that fire is alive. It moves just like us. It is warm just like us. It needs supplies to keep it alive just like us. It can be good like us. It can be bad like us. It can be greedy like us. It can be helpful like us. It can be hurtful like us. With all of these similarities, it makes me wonder if we could control fire without any manmade supplies. Anyway, I'm really excited! I decided to sit down by the big oak tree in the backyard of the orphanage. I was just about to doze off when _they_ decided to interrupt my nap.

"Move it, _freak_, this is our spot." Said the biggest one.

"I don't see your name anywhere so you can't own the spot," I said, I started to ponder, "In fact, nobody owns anything but Ms. Abgard, but then again, she does pay for the building."

"I said MOVE IT freak," He started to get red in the face, "Why don't you go play with your nonexistent friends."

That struck a nerve.

I didn't show any emotion in my face as I dropkicked the bully in the face, sending him flying back 12 feet through the air. The other 3 bullies looked at their leader then at me with fury in their eyes. I grinned at this, they should have learned by now… Don't mess with the kid who's half insane. Two of them came at me with their fists swinging, trying to punch me sloppily. I just ducked and grabbed both of their legs and picked them up…you know, being able to pick up someone 6 times your own weight really pays off, especially when the ones you are picking up barely weigh 100 lbs. I slammed them into each other, knocking one of them out, while the other was barely conscious. I felt something break over my back and turned around, still holding the kid in my hand. I didn't notice that the third bully had snuck behind me and grabbed a branch that was about 4 inches in diameter. He was holding a broken piece of his makeshift weapon. I just laughed darkly.

"Now that wasn't nice," I said, "was it?"

The bully just trembled as I lifted the other bully, whom I still had in my hand. I swear I saw his pants darken as I hit him with the bully, sending him and the one I was holding flying, seeing that I let go of the kid. I laughed, and walked inside without a scratch on me.

_**Later**_

When Ms. Abgard saw the four boys lying in the grass, bleeding, she knew it was me that did it. She came to lecture me, but I told her exactly what happened. She believed me when I said I was defending myself, seeing that the same thing keeps happening to those boys. On top of that, she knew they were bullies. Even though what I did was right, I still had to be punished, because the four boys had to go the hospital due to how much I injured them. My punishment was to clean the entire house by myself for the next month. I didn't mind that so I agreed without any problems. I started cleaning and finished by 7:00 P.M. That meant that I was just in time to go out back to the bonfire. The bonfire was huge, the flames had to reach to at least 7 feet in the air. It was magnificent. The heat that was emanating from the fire was so relaxing. I closed my eyes and started to relax… Big mistake. I started to contemplate my life. I had no family, no friends, nobody liked me, and frankly I didn't like them either. I felt the want to start over with a better start in life. I opened my eyes and stared at the fire. Then I noticed something. The fire seemed to grow larger, like it was beckoning me into an embrace. It was so calming. I stood up and took a step closer, then another. Ms. Abgard noticed this and said something, but I was so hypnotized by the fire that I didn't hear it. I took 3 more steps and entered the fire, I heard a scream, and looked around… I wasn't burning… that was strange. I promptly noticed that there was a circle of light forming under me. Then I fell into the circle as it grew large enough to encompass my body, and then there was a flash and then darkness.

Then I was floating… I think. It was so calming, I felt like my mind was whole again, like I could think clearly. Then there was a voice.

" Welcome, child, the time has come for you to enter a new world with a new start, with a new family," Said a beautifully motherly voice, "but before you enter, someone wants to say something to you."

Then a new voice came. It was familiar somehow. "My child… I am sorry that I ever left you, but I couldn't stay forever… I'm sorry…" it was a masculine voice.

"Now, enter," said the motherly voice again.

As I saw another flash of light, I realized who the familiar voice was… it was my FATHER.

xXxXxXx

Pov: Third person

In a field somewhere in the Kanto region, there was a flash of light and fire, burning a brown and black patch into the ground. Then the light died down. There was a small figure that wasn't there before. It was the form of a fox with six tails, a Vulpix. It just lay there, barely breathing. Three figures were seen running toward the Vulpix. Two looked familiar to us, while the other was a shadowy figure let of a negative feeling. The dark figure was that of a Glalie, but it wasn't itself, it had been possessed by its hatred of humans. It let off an aura of darkness. The two 'good' figures reached the Vulpix first. They guarded the body against the incoming evil, but they didn't realize that the Vulpix woke up. The Glalie stopped 10 feet from the duo who were protecting the, now awake, Vulpix.

"_Move aside, I have a puny, friendless, weakling to kill," _the Glalie said, its voice as icy as the snow on its body.

The duo said nothing, but the Vulpix went into a state of fury.

"I'LL SHOW YOU WEAK!" he screamed, surprising the three, as he let out a Flamethrower that incinerated the snowy ball in an instant, along with burning a hole in the ground that stretched out 30 feet long. The duo turned around and stared at the little fox, who grinned.

"My name's Pyro, what's your name?"

_**End flashback**_

The two chosen and the "Umbreon", N, quickly grew close, like a family. Resputine took the fatherly role over Pyro, who was still but a child. N looked over them like a hawk, basically a motherly figure. They became inseparable. They all loved each other.

_**Current time**_

Pov: Jon

I woke up, I felt refreshed, but weak. I looked around and saw an adorable sight. Shade was curled up in a ball with her tail covering all but her eyes. My heart instantly melted at the sight. I cuddled up closer to her, enjoying her presence. I continued to take in my environment. J was leaned up against the wall sleeping, and there was a rather large pile of berries in the middle of the room. I also noticed that the three from last night were missing. I shrugged mentally, seeing that it was really hard to do as a quadruped. I decided to get up and eat. I stretched and heard my back pop a couple of times. I went over to the berry pile and picked up an Oran berry and started to eat.

Once I ate my fill, I decided to take a walk. I went over to Shade and woke her up. She yawned adorably and looked at me sleepily.

"I'm gonna go on my morning walk, Ok?" I told her. She nodded and went back to sleep.

As I exited the cave I heard the sound of fighting. Being curious, I went to check it out. I saw a shiny Druddigon, a Vulpix, and an Umbreon training. The Umbreons' ear twitched.

"I know your there, come on out," he said, " I know it's you, Chosen One."

I came out of the bushes and looked at them. I decided to introduce myself.

"My name's Jon," I said, " and you are…"

"Resputine, but call me Regi." Said the Druddigon.

"My name's Pyro, Nice ta meecha." Said the Vulpix.

"My name is N," Said the Umbreon, "but now that the Chosen Three are together, I must make a revelation." The Umbreon started to glow, and when the glow faded, a humanoid figure was there. It was Deoxys, the DNA Pokémon, and a legendary. " I am the guardian of the chosen."

"Ok," I said, " I have a question, what does it mean to be a 'Chosen'?"

"It means that Arceus brought you from your home dimension, as you say Earth, to here because Arceus saw a greater good inside of you three." Said Deoxys.

"Wait a second," I said, "we are all from Earth?"

Both Regi and Pyro nodded.

"But now you all have the choice to turn back," Said Deoxys, " Arceus gave me the power to send all three of you back from whence you came," he explained, "do you want to stay or go?"

All three of us looked at each other, then we turned to Deoxys.

"We will stay."

xXxXxXx

TRG71: Uhggggg that torture stuff really hurts.

Shade: What do you expect?

TRG71: Never mind, please read and review, I need your comments to give me motivation to write.

TRG71 OUT, PEACE


	7. Chapter 7: training

TRG71: Sup…mmmmaggots… JK lol. You guys should watch Dragon Ball Z Abridged by Team Four Star, its hilarious.

Shade: Really… you expect them to keep reading if you call them maggots? *Mumbles under her breath* Dumbass.

TRG71: What was that Shade? *Grins darkly*

Shade: I said you were a Dum-

TRG71: DON'T even think about finishing that sentence. *Eye twitches from his insanity*

Shade: *Stands on two legs and salutes* YESSIR! *Marches away on two legs*

TRG71: *Rubs eyes in disbelief* Wait a second, first off, did she, a quadruped just walk away on two legs? And second, did she actually listen to me? I must be dreaming. *Punches himself in the face* … Nope… Not a dream.

Anyway, I want to thank those who commented:

_**tinyRyan:**_ Yes…yes you are insane… just like me and the new legendary super sayian.

_**The Constitutionalist:**_ Thank you sir… and By the way, I don't mind long reviews, as long as you reviewed, I'm happy. :) Oh, and when I said I had it planned up to 59, I meant that I had the story planned up until chapter 59, but that number has risen up almost exponentially, to 110.

_**RockytheTyranitar:**_ 1) I don't know… maybe it's a part of being an author, there is a certain point where your characters 'come to life' in your mind.2) I don't know how to answer that one. I always say that great minds think alike… wait that's not right… Oh now I remember, Minds in general think alike. *Sweatdrops*. 3) DON'T ENCOURAGE HER… PLEASE! 4) What is more than two things?

_**Fossilman117:**_ Your character will appear around chapter 22. And that doesn't surprise me that you figured that it was Deoxys, you are quite intelligent.

_**searRainbow9-ptg: **_THANK YOU SHADE!

(My)Shade: *Peeks her head around the corner* What did I do?

Me: I wasn't talking to you. Thanks for commenting sear

_**Blastburnman:**_ Awesome character… I have an idea of where I can use him.

xXxXxXx

Pov: Jon

"Now that you've all decided to stay," began Deoxys as he shifted back into the form of an Umbreon, "I believe it is time to start training."

I looked at the other two chosen. They looked excited, as if they knew something I didn't.

"Because we have the third chosen now," Deoxys started, "We need to test his strength in battle, and that means that he will battle each of us."

I could feel my eyes growing huge on their own.

"I'M GONNA TAKE YOU ALL ON AT ONCE?!" I panicked.

"No…no, I meant one on one." N explained as the other two were laughing to the point of tears.

"Hahahahaha… now… I … see…why you laughed when N said the same to me," Pyro said to Regi, "that look was priceless."

N cleared his throat, and they started to hold in their laughter. "Now, for each match, you have to try your hardest. And at the end of each match, I will give you a Sitrus berry to help you heal fast enough to continue," N said, "Your first match will be with Regi."

Regi grinned and looked over at me. "I'm alright with that, what about you?" he asked.

"What ever is necessary," I said with a grin that was equal to his, "just do me one thing."

"And what is that?" he asked with a confused look.

"Don't hold back." I said as I grinned even more.

" Lets begin shall we?" N asked as his eyes glowed, " Regi are you ready?"

Regi nodded. Deoxys eyes stopped glowing and a pile of Sitrus berries appeared out of thin air. He then looked at me.

"Jon are you ready?" he asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I stated.

"Then in that case, BEGIN!" N shouted.

I decided to begin with a Thunder attack, which hit dead on the mark… But did nothing. Regi just laughed and spoke.

"Electric type moves have almost no effect on dragons." He said as he started to run at me, he started to glow, and I took that sign as a powerful attack and used Hyperbeam… well, actually tried. I couldn't charge up any energy, I looked up just in time to see Regi about 3 feet from me. I brushed of me not being able to charge a Hyperbeam and jumped out of the way. Thank Arceus I did, because he didn't stop running… even when he hit the wall of trees surrounding the clearing, breaking through 5 trees and turning around at me. _Giga Impact,_ my instincts instantly told me. Realizing that the move left him vulnerable, as he had to re-energize. So I ran at him and tried to use Dark Void, but again I couldn't use it. That's when I remembered what Arceus told me. _ I'm much weaker than I was before, Damnit._ I was too busy realizing to notice that Regi didn't need to recharge and that he was using Dragon Rush until it was too late.

"AKKKK," I sputtered as I was knocked back through the air. I noticed Regi running toward me. I tried to use my last move, Judgment. I called forth the attack and it worked. Regi was knocked back by the attack. I took this time while he was distracted to check my own moves. _Thunder, Judgment, Bite, Crunch._ I also checked my abilities, which didn't change at all. I noticed that Regi had recovered and prepared myself. Regi came running at me with his claws glowing and I recognized the move as Dragon Claw. I waited until he swung his arm and jumped. I latched on to his shoulder, and used Crunch. He retaliated with a DragonBreath to my face, also injuring himself. I was blown back a bit, but recovered mid-air and rebounded and used Bite on his other shoulder. Apparently, I had damaged him majorly with the Judgment, because he went down when I did.

"I-I did it?" I was stunned that I actually KO'd the Druddigon.

"Good… Good, you are skilled enough to beat a dragon who has enhanced speed." Deoxys said as he brought over a Sitrus berry and some type of seed. He gave me the Sitrus berry, which I ate, leaving me feeling reinvigorated. He placed the seed in Regis' mouth and tilted his head back. Regi swallowed out of instinct and woke up instantly.

"What happened? Did I win?" He said hopefully. Pyro and I looked at each other and broke into laughter.

"I'm sorry to say this… But… you lost." Said Deoxys. Regi nodded as we calmed down from out laughter.

"Even more of a reason to train harder." Said Regi.

"Now, it's time to fight Pyro." Said N.

Pyro looked at me and had a goofy grin on his face. His smile was contagious, seeing that both Regi and I were grinning now.

"Don't hold out." I told him.

"I wouldn't worry about that." He said.

"Pyro are you ready?" asked N.

"Yep." Said Pyro.

"Jon are you ready?" N asked.

I nodded.

"Then, BEGIN!" shouted N.

To start it off, Pyro attacked first. He used Flamethrower, and I dodged it. I used Thunder right in front of him and made the ground explode in front of him, creating a dust cloud.

"Nice tactic, too bad it won't work." Said Pyro. There was no sound for about 10 seconds. Then the ground started rumbling, and Pyro flew up out of a hole in the ground underneath me. I went flying up into the air, and Pyro used Flamethrower on me again. Then I got an idea. _This is probably gonna hurt like hell but._ I opened my mouth and let the flames lick at my teeth, igniting them. I then proceeded to use Crunch on his back. It wasn't very effective, but it distracted him for a second which let me think of a strategy. I jumped back and started running away from him. Thinking I was fleeing, Pyro took chase. I ran right toward a tree, I heard Pyro take in a breath. I jumped and rebounded off of the tree, just missing the Flamethrower attack. I used Bite on him, causing him to flinch. I was going to use Judgment on him when I heard a cracking sound. I turned around and saw the tree coming down. I dodged the tree… But Pyro didn't.

"PYRO!" I shouted. He was crushed by a tree, _and it was my fault._ I looked down, feeling terrible. Then the ground started rumbling again, and Pyro jumped up out of the ground, sending me flying. I landed on my side, and struggled to stand. I had to give at least one more attack. I charged up my Judgment attack. I looked at Pyro to see that he had a pink, blade-like attack in the air above him. _Spatial Rend, _my instincts told me. We looked at each other and let our attacks loose. There was an explosion when the attacks made contact, sending both of us flying. I landed in a bush, cushioning my fall. There was a cloud of dust from the explosion. When the dust settled, I could see Pyro slumped against a tree, unconscious.

"Excellent job, Jon." Said N. again he came over to me with a Sitrus berry, and a seed for Pyro. As I ate the berry I felt something against my back, seeing that I was still in the bush. I turned around and saw a disk like item. I picked it up with my teeth and took it to Deoxys.

"What's this thing?" I asked.

"Where did you find that?" N asked as he looked at the disk.

"I found it in the bush." I told him.

"This is a Technical Machine, it teaches you moves." He explained.

"Cool, what move is it?" I asked.

"It's Frost Breath, a move you can't learn." He said as his eyes glowed.

" Really, I can't learn it, can I at least try?" I asked.

"Go ahead, but it won't work." He said placing the disk on my head.

_Frost Breath, which move do I want to forget. Definitely either Crunch or Bite. Lets see: Bite has the chance of the enemy flinching, but its weaker. Crunch has a chance of lowering special defense and it's stronger. I think ill get rid of Crunch, having the enemy flinch is more beneficial than lowering their special defense. _The disk started to float above my head. It glowed for a few seconds, and then it shattered. N stared at me with an amazed look.

"You just learned Frost Breath, an Ice-type move." He said in an exasperated way.

"That reminds me, I think it has something to do with my abilities." I said.

"Wait, Abilities, with an S, like plural?" he said.

"Yeah, they are called Zenith, Limit-Breaker, and Static," I said, "I know what Static is, but Zenith and Limit-Breaker."

"Zenith is what its definition says it is, your at your top condition, always. Meaning moves that affect your stats don't effect you," He explained, "and Limit-Breaker is an ability like the one that Mew has (I know he doesn't, but lets say that Mew has 2 abilities) which lets you learn any move you want, regardless if it is a type specialty."

"Wow, that is awesome." I said.

Then we heard rustling from the bushes. J and Shade popped out of the bushes.

"We heard an explosion and thought you were in trouble." Said Shade. She looked worried.

"Don't worry Shade, we were just training." I told her rubbing up against her side. This seemed to calm her down.

"And he still isn't finished," said N, "he still has to fight me."

I nodded and made my way into the center of the clearing. "You ready N?" I asked as he got to his spot. He nodded. "Then lets go!"

N started off with a Shadow Ball, which I dodged. I used my Thunder attack, which was a hit, sending N flying through the air. Ironically, N retaliated with Payback, it hit me right in the face sending me flipping through the air. I landed on my feet only to be met with a Dark Pulse. I stood strong against the attack, and fired my Judgment attack, which also hit, sending N sliding back. We looked at each other and grinned. He sent another Shadow Ball as I used Thunder, causing an explosion. There was dust from the explosion. I used my senses and heard paws moving toward me, so I jumped and used Bite, latching onto Ns' tail. Feeling the pain from a Bite to the tail, N yelped, and then used Payback on me. I went flying through the air to my side. I got up slowly. N looked at me, the dust cloud had settled by now, and charged up an attack that I couldn't name. I decided to use my new move. I reached into my mind and pulled the move out. I let out a blast of icy air, which met the Umbreon who was charging at me. He was frozen solid. I asked Pyro to thaw it out. Pyro used Flamethrower, and the ice melted to reveal a fainted Umbreon. I grabbed one of the seeds he had given the others who had fainted and placed it in his mouth. He swallowed and instantly woke up.

" Wow…" that's all he said.

"I… actually…beat… all of you." I said in amazement.

"That proves it." Said Regi who was staring at me.

"Proves what?" I asked.

"That you are the leader of the Chosen." Said N.

xXxXxXx

TRG71: Sorry about the short chapter guys.

Shade: He's just too lazy to put in the 3 on 1 battle.

TRG71: No I'm not, I actually planned it for the next chapter to help with the content.

Shade: Whatever. *Walks away*

TRG71: Please Read and Review guys, if I don't get reviews I feel slightly depressed and don't write.

TRG71 OUT, PEACE.


	8. Chapter 8: Enter Kale

TRG71: WAZZUP READERS, I got bored over the weekend, so I started writing and came up with this.

Shade: Wow, you actually did something.

TRG71: Oh, don't act surprised.

Shade: But I am surprised.

TRG71: *Puts Shade in her Pokéball* Ahh, when will she ever learn… Anyway, thanks to all of you who commented.

searRainbow9-ptg: See what I mean… it happens to me too.

The new legendary super sayian: Thanks!

The Constitutionalist: Thanks dude!

RockytheTyranitar: I couldn't have said it better myself.

MrPirate461: I'll take your advice sir.

Fossilman17: I will.

TRG71: Shade… Your wrong.

Shade: About what?

TRG71:… *sweatdrops* Never mind…

SpartanLemons: Yep…Dem be fightin scenes, just like yours… Nope… yours are better sir.

tinyRyan117: HOW DID YOU GUESS THAT I WOULD USE THAT QUOTE!? I was gonna use that quote in Pyros' fight with the darkness.

Shade: Can we get this show on the road?

TRG71: Why not.

Disclaimer: I, ThatRandomGuy71, do not own Pokémon; it belongs to that lucky Satoshi. I only own my OCs'.

P.S. SpartanLemons, Thanks to reading your story, The Legendary Champions, I was listening to Firestarter by Kdrew when I wrote Pyros' fight scene

xXxXxXx

Pov: Jon

"I'm the leader of the Chosen?" I said unsurely.

"You are the one who will save this world." Said N.

"Wait, aren't we all destined to save this world?" I asked.

"Yes and no, but I can not tell you what will happen as it is against what Arceus herself told me to do."

Hearing this, us three chosen looked at each other, nervous of what was to come. I had a feeling that we weren't being told something very vital to our survival (EPIC FORESHADOW! LOL).

"Now for the real test, Jon," said N, "You have to battle all three of us."

I looked at him with an exasperated face. "But I already did that."

"No, not individually, but all at once." N said with a smirk visible in his voice.

I just gaped at him with an expression that said _REALLY…REALLY! ARE YOU CRAZY!? _I spoke my dissatisfaction too. "But N, I'm pretty sure I would lose to all three of you in no time, and plus I'm tired.

"Wow, than I guess you aren't the leader of the chosen ones," said N in a smug way, "You must still be as useless as you were when you were on your own planet, no wonder everyone rejected you." His first few words stung a bit, but the way he finished, that was like a punch to the face. I just stared at the ground thinking of home. _No, no, NO, NOT AGAIN, NEVER WILL I LET YOU REJECT ME AGAIN_…

I snapped.

"I'll show you useless, lets see you talk when every bone in your body is broken." I said in a growl. To be honest, I wasn't in control of my body anymore, my instincts were. I wasn't angry either, I was hurt. His words were like a knife, which was thrusted into my stomach and twisted. I could feel the tears welling up inside of me, threatening to run down my cheeks.

"YOU WANT A FIGHT… I'LL GIVE YOU A FIGHT!" I roared, tears flowing freely down my face. I could see a slight glow coming off of me, not like a really bright one, but one that was otherworldly; it had a red tint to it too. I felt myself charge an attack; it felt extremely powerful, even more so than a Hyperbeam attack. I let the attack loose. It was a red wall of energy. It was so fast that none of the trio could dodge it, not that they could have to begin with. When the attack ended, I could see that both Regi and Pyro were out cold, but N was still standing, barely. I started running at N. His eyes showed only one emotion, fear. When I was about 3 feet from him, I felt a strange sensation overcome myself.

xXxXxXx

Pov: Third person

Jon had started sprinting at N, who was barely standing on his feet. When Jon was 3 feet from N, he disappeared. N thought it was a Feint Attack, but after 30 seconds he realized it wasn't.

xXxXxXx

Meanwhile, Jon was floating through a space in between dimensions. He was floating. A figure started to approach him. Unlike when it was Darkrai, he wasn't scared of this figure, but curious. The figure spoke in a deep, but soothing masculine voice that carried the worlds' mysteries under it.

"_Hello Chosen One, why are you here," The mysterious figure told him, "I already know that, as well as everything there is to know about this world."_

The figure got closer to Jon, allowing Jon to see his features. The figure was quadruped, but larger than Jon, about as large as N. Its' fur was black, with a depth that could not be fathomed. It was unmarred, except for the star like dots over its body. Its tail was like a comet shooting through the sky. But its' eyes were it most amazing feature. They were like orbs that showed two different universes. They seemed to grab your attention and keep it. Once you looked, you didn't want to look away.

"_I am not allowed to tell you much for now, but I can tell you that I am the being that gives you power when you are sad to the point of being hurt emotionally. Take this in note, sadness is not just a petty emotion, it is one of the strongest, next to love, hatred, and fear." _It spoke.

"I don't want to feel rejected anymore, no, not again." Said Jon, who was apparently in a state of mental shock.

"_Don't worry my child, you won't be rejected anymore." _The voice of the being was so sincere that Jon actually came out of shock to stare in awe at the figure.

"Who are you?" Jon asked.

"_Ahh, right question my boy, because I am allowed to answer that," said the figure, "I am Eon, the guardian of mysteries." _

"Guardian of mysteries?" Jon asked.

"_That is for another time my friend, we will meet again, and by the way, tell Deoxys that Eon said he is to meet Arceus soon"_ Said Eon as his eyes began to glow. Jon began to glow as well as he started to fade from view.

xXxXxXx

Back in the clearing, the group was looking for Jon, checking the bushes, the trees, even under the ground. They were so busy searching that they didn't notice Jon appear. Jon also still had a red glow around him. He charged toward N who turned around only to see Jon flying at him, bashing his skull into Ns' face, also getting a one hit KO. Jon turned around and faced Regi who turned around and yelled.

"HEY GUYS, I FOUND HIM."

That is also when Regi also noticed N lying unconscious on the ground. He looked up to see Jon charging an attack.

"Uh-oh," Was all he could say before he was blasted into a tree.

Jon turned to the last 'enemy', Pyro. Pyro looked at Shade and told her something. Pyro started charging his Flamethrower. He looked up to see that Jon was missing. He let the attack die out and looked around. He heard a dark chuckle above him and gulped. Jon bit Pyro and threw him into a tree, knocking him out. Jon had no more people to fight. The glow around him started to fade as he fell to the ground. He collapsed onto his side, unconscious. Shade grabbed the last 4 seeds that N had brought. She took the first to N, who groaned as he was awakened. She gave the last three seeds to him. N gave them to Regi and Pyro first, scared to see what would happen when they awaken Jon.

N gave the seed to Jon and jumped back. Jon slowly rose up. He looked at N and spoke.

"I can see that I'm not wanted here," he said starting to walk away, "goodbye, and I'm sorry I couldn't be the leader you needed."

"Wait," N blocked his path, "I just said those things to get you to fight, I never meant them."

"Do you really mean that," said Jon, "you're not going to leave me for dead like they always did, you're actually going to accept me?"

"Of course, we need you Jon," said N, "the world needs you."

Jon started to change his demeanor entirely. He went from an abused child to a hardy man…err, mon, just from those words.

"Then I'll do what it takes," he stated, "I won't let anyone stop my destiny, my fate. But I'll be counting on you guys to be there for me, as a family, to support me."

"We will always be there for you," said pyro.

"Because we are a family," said Regi.

"And you can always count on family," said J.

"We've got your back now," said N.

"And we've got your back when you need it most." Said Shade.

xXxXxXx

After finally becoming a true family, the group decided to rest. They went to the cave and napped. They were all sleeping peacefully. That is, until Jon heard some rustling outside of the cave. He got up from his resting spot to check out what it was. In the process of getting up, Shade woke up.

"What's going?" Shade asked a little groggily.

"I heard something moving outside of the cave." He said as he walked toward the exit of the cave.

Shade nodded and followed him. When they were outside, a bush about 10 feet to the right rustled. Jon crept toward the bush. He jumped into the bush and emerged with a little, black, foxlike creature. He placed it on the ground, not scared of it because of its size.

"I'm sorry mister, I didn't mean to bother you," the little creature spoke.

"It's okay, no harm done," said Jon, "not to be rude, but what are you?"

"Well, my name is Kale and I'm a Zorua mister," the little Zorua spoke.

"Are all of your species as small as you?" asked Shade.

"No, I'm just not very old Miss." Said Kale.

"How old are you?" Asked Shade.

"I'm 2 Miss." Said Kale.

"Oh, than where is your mother?" Asked Shade.

Kales' eyes started to tear up when she asked this. Seeing the little Zorua crying, Shades' motherly instincts kicked in as she started to cuddle with the child.

"Shush shush, don't worry," Shade said, "We'll help you find her."

At this, Kale cried even harder.

"I'm not lost Miss," Kale sniffled, "mister Arceus has my memma."

Shades' eyes grew huge at this. She started to groom the child, trying to calm him down.

"Well, ya know what?" said Jon.

Kale sniffled. "What?"

"You can just join our family," said Jon, "We'll take care of you."

"T-that would be nice," said Kale, calming down from his crying fit, "but I don't even know your name mister."

"My name is Jon and that is Shade," said Jon as a grin started to develop, "We'll introduce you to everyone else after we get you something to eat."

xXxXxXx

TRG71: Sorry about the short chapter everyone. I am also sorry if it sucked.

Shade: Again I must say that you are a slacker.

TRG71: Nope… I'm not. The only reason it was short was because I had another story idea. I hope you guys enjoy this little teaser of a story I MIGHT make, it depends entirely by your guys' comments.

xXxXxXx

Running… that's all I've ever known. Either running from danger, from sadness, from pain. They always told me that I would fall someday; I told them that they were wrong, but deep down; I knew that what they said was true. Everything that is must fall at some point. For so long, I've been a drifter who could stay on his feet, but yesterday... I fell. I fell into the abyss that threatens to swallow us all into darkness. But yesterday was also the day that I rose from the fall. I found my true calling. I fought the darkness and won. I freed those who it had held in its grasp, those who had fallen like me, but didn't have the strength to rise again.

Now, looking back to the days when I tried... I'm glad that they hated me, that they rejected me. Without them, I wouldn't be where I am today. They made me strong, they made me as sturdy as steel, they made me grateful for even the smallest amounts of kindness. I wish I could go back and thank them, but all greatness comes at a cost. When I thought the darkness was defeated, it had risen to its feet and destroyed those who made me who I am. I had tried to defeat it once and for all, but I was to late to stop it for it had already done the deed. Out of anger I obliterated the only darkness that existed, or so I thought.

I always think back to that day when the darkness tried to take me. Since then, I've seen many be swallowed by the abyss. I've been wondering why it didn't defeat me. First I thought that it was just pure luck, or even that it was the spirits of those who truly did care for me. But today, I realized why I wasn't forever taken. The darkness could not swallow me, for I was what it feared most... I was, I am Light… and this… this is my story.

xXxXxXx

TRG71: Again I must say that it depends on your comments whether or not I will continue this story (the one that is in the fragment, not The Path of the Chosen). If you want me to write this story, type Yes after, I repeat, AFTER your comments. If not, type No after, I repeat, AFTER your comments. Other than that, I got nothing else to say. PLEASE REVIEW!

TRG71 OUT, PEACE!


	9. Chapter 9: Memories, Kale

TRG71: Hey Guys (and Gals), what's up? I'm back with another chapter.

Shade: He actually wrote… it took him all of A WEEK!

TRG71: *cringes* No need to shout Shade. And before she can respond to that, Thank you reviewers, you are what keeps me writing, because without you, I wouldn't know what to fix.

**tinyRyan117**: Thanks!

**RockytheTyranitar**: Ok… Now I feel stupid.

Shade: Only now?

TRG71: Oh, shush you.

I have read his works before, but no, I'm not using his format structure.

**Benmor**: *sweatdrops* I actually thought of it while listening to music, Jason Yangs' awesome conceptual violin works. And thanks!

**The Constitutionalist**: If that's a paradox, than you know what the rest is…INCEPTION! And thanks for the vote on what I should do with the little teaser.

**the new legendary super sayian**: 10/4 good buddy!

**ShirosakiEspada0**: I like your character, I know where I can use him. And so you don't worry about him wanting to kill Jon, Jon doesn't have Darkrai in him; he goes under the control of whatever legendary represents the emotion that he is feeling.

**Fossilman17**: I read you loud and clear… *whispers* Mostly loud… lol JK.

**SpartanLemons**: Thanks!

**searRanbow9-ptg**: NOOOOOOOOOO SEAR NOOOOOOOOOOO… *Sobs* He was so young, WHY!?

TRG71: *whispers* I still don't think that's going to stop her whoring around.

KRAAAAAAAK!

TRG71: *sings soprano and falls on his side, holding his… well… you know*

Shade: I just made a new variation of the move Low Kick. Btw, thanks for hitting Sear for me, I would have done it myself, but I have to deal with this idiot.

ThatRandomGuy71 doesn't own Pokémon, Satoshi does.

xXxXxXx

POV: Kale

I like my new family. I haven't even been here 10 days and I feel like I really belong with them. When I first went with Shade and Jon, I was scared. I was scared of who their family was, scared of what they would do to me. But when I met their family, I felt a little jealous at how close they were. They all swarmed to me to see who I was. I like Pyro the best; he's so funny and playful. He always comes up with new games for us to play. Plus, he's my size. I like Shade too, she reminds me of my memma, and not just because of how she treats me. I miss my memma; I wish she was here to see my new friends, my new family. But she is with Mister Arceus now; at least that's what she told me when the bad man put her to sleep forever.

_FLASHBACK_

It was a great day outside. Memma and I decided to go get some berries for breakfast. We went on a long walk to our favorite berry patch. On the way there we saw a bunch of different kinds of Pokémon. I tried to transform into a few of them, resulting in memma laughing. When I tried to turn into a Furret, I fell on my face. Memma giggled a little and picked me up. I started to cuddle against her neck fur. I loved my memma. When we got to the berry patch, memma put me down. I couldn't reach any of the berries, so I transformed into a Pachirisu and climbed up the berry bush. I picked a couple of berries and dropped them to the ground. I jumped to the ground. I looked over at memma. She was smiling. She came over to me and picked me up again.

"Good job Kale," She said to me.

"Thanks Memma!" I said. I loved to make memma happy.

"You're growing up so fast," she said with a sad tone in her voice, "It's only a matter of time until you leave to find a mate and settle down."

"I won't ever leave you memma," I told her as I cuddled into her fur, "I don't want to leave you to live all alone."

Saying this seemed to make her happy again. She put me down so I could eat. I collected a bunch of Pecha berries 'cause I love sweet berries. I ate them in big bites as memma watched over me. When I was done I walked over to memma.

"I'm done memma." I said.

"Ok, then lets head home," she said. I frowned a bit because it was a beautiful day outside. "Maybe we can see the Butterfree get up for the morning if we get back fast enough."

I smiled. The Butterfree would swarm when they got up for the morning. It was always beautiful.

"Ok memma," I said, "I'll race you back." I transformed into a Ninjask and started towards home as fast as I could.

When I got there, memma was sitting on a tree stump in front of our home.

"Memma? How did you beat me back here?" I was confused; Ninjask was the fastest Pokémon, well, other than Deoxys.

Memma said nothing. She stood up and transformed into a Gardevoir, then she disappeared.

"Memma… where did you go?" I said as I looked around for her. I felt a poke on my back and jumped. Memma was standing right behind me.

"No fair, you teleported here," I said as I pouted, "It was a race."

"You never said I couldn't teleport," she said as she picked me up and started walking to the Butterfrees' clearing. Her and I talked a little on the way there. When we got there, the Butterfree were still asleep. Memma sat down and reached her hand into her hair. She pulled out some berries and handed me some. I smiled and thanked her right before I took a bite. When we finished, the Butterfree were starting to wake up. They started to swarm, creating a beautiful coloring in the air. Then, when they left, the forest was awake. You could see all of the non-early risers getting up. Memma wasn't paying attention to what I was doing, so, I tackled her. We rolled on the ground until she managed to grab me. She started to tickle me. I started laughing uncontrollably, I was really ticklish! Suddenly, memma stopped. Everything was quiet, which was weird; everyone in the forest should be awake.

There was an explosion behind memma and a tree fell toward us. Memma grabbed me and used Feint Attack to get us out of the way. She put me on the ground before yelling to me.

"Kale! HIDE!"

I did as I was told and ran to a bush that was close by. Memma got into a fighting stance; ready to take on whatever caused the explosion. What stepped through the bushes was a living nightmare.

It was a giant bipedal bug-robot… thing… with some kind of cannon on its back. I know what a robot is, considering I've been in a human village before. But that was when memma gave birth to me. We had to stay there for 2 months because I was sick.

The bug-robot (That's what I'm calling it) was yelling. It was upset about something to do with Arceus not wanting to let it be a legendary. It was letting loose blasts at random times. It saw my memma and grinned, which was a horrible sight.

"I'll show them… I'LL SHOW THEM ALL!" it said as it blasted the ground in front of memma, "I AM GENESECT, THE LEGEND RESURECTED! ALL WILL TREMBLE BEFORE ME!"

Memma growled and changed into her favorite legendary, Lugia. Memma used Hydro Pump, but Genesect used his blast to stop it. Genesect pulled out a weird yellow box with a little disk in it and put it in a little hole in his cannon. It started charging an attack. Memma took the time to use Dragon Rush and Extrasensory, but Genesect was still standing. Memma looked scared, but she still used one last move, Aeroblast. Genesect was sent backwards, wincing a little, but then he let his attack loose. It hit memma in the chest and she flew into a tree. She hit the ground with a sickening crack. I wanted to scream out to her, I knew she was hurt real bad. Genesect laughed and walked away. I was scared, so I ran to memma. She was barely breathing.

"Memma! Are you ok?" I know it was a stupid question.

"No… I'm not Kale… that… that _thing…_" she said, wheezing, "I'm sorry Kale… Arceus is calling me to him… I don't want to leave you… but there is nothing I can do…"

I started crying, my memma was DYING.

"MEMMA, Please don't leave me, please…" I was begging her at this point.

"There is nothing I can do… I love you Kale… You know how to survive… just use your transformations… you're a smart boy." She smiled at me warmly, motherly. I started to smile too as I cuddled up to her. She winced a bit.

"I'll miss you Kale… Never forget that I am always with you… always…goodbye." She had been rubbing my face with her hand, but with her last word… it fell… never to rise again.

"Memma… memma…MEMMA…Don't leave me, please don't…" I broke down in tears. Memma was dead, and it was all Genesects' fault. I cried until I fell asleep. I woke up the next day, hoping it was all a horrible, horrible nightmare. But as I looked down, reality hit me.

"Memma's dead…" I spoke to myself. I struggled to hold back tears. I had to give her a proper burial. I transformed into an Excadrill and made a hole more than deep enough for memma. I then picked up her body and placed it gently in the hole. I then transformed into an Alakazam and put all of the dirt above her.

"I'll always remember you memma, always," I spoke to her grave, "I will get revenge, this wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for Genesect."

I realized that she would need something to mark her grave. I turned into a Ninjask again and flew to the cliff near our home. When I got there, there was a Golem who tried to stop me. I don't know exactly what happened, but I do know that I transformed back to normal and used an attack that blasted him several meters into the cliff, creating his own small cave, which collapsed on him. I watched for a while to see if he would get out… he didn't. I turned around to see that all of the other Geodude evolutions that were following it started fleeing from me. I shrugged and then I turned into an Excadrill again and drilled a giant hole until I reached granite. I carved out a massive piece and turned into a Conkeldurr. I carried the granite chunk all the way back to memmas' grave. Then I turned into a legendary that would have no trouble carving the granite, Mewtwo. I used Psychic to carve out small building for memmas' grave. I knew my memmas' real name so I carved it into the building as well. I then turned into a Frosslass and mad an ice statue of my memma, and froze it until it became Nevermeltice. When I was done I passed out, changing into my real form. I woke up the next morning and said my final goodbye. As I walked away, I read what I had wrote…

**Here Lies Shade**

**Mother**

**And Friend**

**Rest in peace**

**For I will never forget you**

xXxXxXx

I had been running away from the grave for 5 days now, and I was exhausted. I couldn't eat, because every time I tried to eat, I felt a pang in my stomach, feeling angry and sad, leaving me loosing my appetite. I started thinking about memma, I did that almost every second since she died, but this time was different. I again realized that it was Genesects' fault. I needed to get my revenge, for memma. I turned and sniffed the air, but found nothing. So I transformed into a Staraptor and looked at the forest. There was a visible patch of damaged trees. I landed and changed back to normal and started walking toward the deformed trees. I was walking for another 2 days. I wanted to keep walking, but my feet couldn't carry me any further. I collapsed in a bush near a cave. Then I heard voices and something came through the bush and picked my up. _Well… at least if I die, I'll see memma again. _But then the most unexpected thing happened. The Pokémon who captured started asking me questions.

"Not to be rude," the weird colored Shinx asked me, "But what are you?"

I responded, surprised at the energy in my voice. "Well, my name is Kale and I'm a Zorua mister," I said.

"Are all of your species as small as you?" asked the strangely colored Eevee.

"No, I'm just not very old Miss." I answered, a little undignified.

"How old are you?" Asked the Eevee again.

"I'm 2 Miss." I replied.

"Oh, than where is your mother?" Asked the Eevee. I had been trying to hold back the tears, but now I just couldn't hold them back. As I cried, the Eevee cuddled up to me, acting just like my memma would if I was upset. It calmed me; her fur was just like memmas', soft, black, and warm. I slowly stopped crying as the Eevee shushed me. But then she said something that made me cry even more.

"Don't worry, we'll help you find her."

This pushed the reality even closer to me. She was dead, with mister Arceus, and that's exactly what I told her.

"I'm not lost Miss," I sniffled, "mister Arceus has my memma."

The Eevee gasped and started to groom me, just like memma would, actually managing to calm me down.

The Shinx looked like he had an idea. "Well, ya know what?" he asked

I sniffled a little. "What?"

"You can just join our family," he said, the Eevee nodded, "we'll take care of you."

"T-that would be nice," I said, finally calming down from my crying fit, "but I don't even know your name mister."

"My name is Jon and that is Shade," said Jon as he smiled at me warmly, "We'll introduce you to everyone else after we get you something to eat."

_Flashback end_

xXxXxXx

The rest, you can probably guess. They took me to an orchard; Jon actually carried me on his back. We ate and went back to the cave, where I was introduced to the rest of my new family. Pyro was instantly excited because he had someone who would play with him. Shade took over my memmas' position right away. Jon was like a daddy to me, always looking out for me and giving me a little advice every now and then. I love them so much, almost as much as my memma. I know I will come to love them as much as I did with my memma, considering it has only been 10 days living with them. They told me that they travel a lot, and that we would be on the move again soon. I've always wanted to get out of the forest and explore the world. They told me that tomorrow would be the day, but today I had to tell them…

xXxXxXx

"Jon, can I talk to you?" I asked my new daddy.

"Sure," we walked out of the cave, "what is it you need to tell me?"

"It's about my memma," I said, holding back tears. Apparently` Jon could tell I was almost crying.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He said as he cuddled up to me a little.

"No… You need to know before we leave," I took a deep breath, "here goes nothing…"

I told him the entire story, from the morning until I met them. When I finished I was silent. Jon had a look of shock on his face until I spoke again

"I need to get my revenge against Genesect, for my memma." I told him. He nodded as he recovered from his look.

"We're here for you," he said, "we'll help you, for there is no greater evil than taking the life of one who is truly innocent."

"Genesect," N came out of nowhere, "I know where he is, and I will show you before I go to see Arceus."

I must have had a look of shock on my face. He grinned and transformed into DEOXYS! I fell on my butt in shock.

"Y-y-you're…y-y-you're…" I stuttered

"Yep," said N, "I'm Deoxys."

"Oh yeah…" said Jon, "How do you think Shade will react to the fact that you're a legendary?"

"I don't know," said N with a snicker, "I just hope she doesn't hurt you too much after finding out that you knew for so long."

Jon just had a look of fear on his face, leaving me laughing as hard as I could, rolling on the ground.

I definitely loved my new family.

xXxXxXx

TRG71: What did I miss, I just got back from the hospital. * shows all of the bandages on his waist*

Shade: Everything… including your brain. * walks out*

TRG71: Geez, what's her problem… Oh wait… I remember…I need to take care of this, so PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.

TRG71 is OUT… CIAO


End file.
